Our Inner Wolves call to the Other
by Seraphim Stardust
Summary: YAOI BoyxBoy. SPOILERS! FINALLY COMPLETE, CHAPTER 10 IS UP! This story takes place in Twilight Princess. Link mourns for the loss of his partner, And Dark wishes to help him, but there is no time! An evil presence seems to have appeared!
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERS!**

**If you have not finished Twilight Princess, and do not want spoilers, DO NOT CONTINUE READING!**

**….**

**….**

**I warned you!**

**This story continues after Midna goes back to the Twilight realm and destroyed the Mirror, leaving Link. I am putting Dark Link in this story, CUZ I CAN! Also this is like a reincarnation of these characters. Meaning Dark Link and Link will remember their battle in the Water Temple in OoT, and such. (not that I really believe in reincarnation, but it worked out for this story lol)**

**Yaoi, meaning boyxboy, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Dark Link wandered around aimlessly in the Sacred Grove. He never really had a purpose in this life as the Hero did. He watched as Link first met Midna, the little imp, and she became Link's Shadow. Dark felt suddenly alone. He remembered fighting Link as his shadow many ages ago, but because of that imp, he was casted out. Unwanted.

Dark sat down on a tree stump and listened to the songs the birds sang and the rustle of the leaves as the wind blew. He remembered many days ago, seeing the Hero dash around in this place as a wolf. Link fought off many of the weird flying Mannequins with Midna on top of him shouting out orders. Dark had watched quietly behind the trees as Link solved the puzzles. Dark was always so impressed with how Link was able to solve the puzzles so easily, as if it was natural to him.

Dark however, sucked at puzzles. He had tried countless times to follow Link through a dungeon, to catch him by surprise, and kill him; but it never worked out. For some odd reason, the puzzles would always reset themselves, and Dark would get frustrated too quickly and leave in a huff.

Dark was captivated by Link and loved when Link was in wolf form. He was fierce in battle, but when he was with Midna, or with someone, his wolfish face formed a serene look, one that even made Dark's heart stop for a split second. He use to enjoy causing Link pain, especially in the Water Temple. He had been doing it for Ganondorf of course, but he himself enjoyed making the other Link suffer. He was always so angry at Link for being the one with a full body, where he was just a shadow.

However, after he was reincarnated along with the Hero, he found himself with a similar body as Link. He had white skin, long ears, silver wispy hair, red eyes, and a black tunic on. In this life, Dark found out that he too, was able to shift into a Shadow Wolf. He enjoyed the feeling of being able to run faster and feel the wind in his fur, but he above all, enjoyed Link's wolf form. Link's brown fur looked beyond soft, and Dark often thought about leaving his hidden perch to go and pet the fur, before fighting it off and staying hidden.

As Dark sat on his log, he noticed that Link had entered the forest as well. Link walked quietly by himself, his brown hair softly blowing in the cold breeze. He still had his Hylian Shield and the Master Sword, but one look at Link had Dark knowing what he was going to do. The long journey with Midna and the fierce battle against Ganondorf was a lot on the Hero, and the sword was a memory of all of that.

Dark shifted into his wolf form and quietly followed Link. Many times Dark became clumsy with his paws and made too much noise stepping on a branch, old leaves, and even getting too close to the pond and falling in with a splash; yet Link was so preoccupied in thought to even hear what was going on behind him. Dark shook the water off and lagged behind Link.

_What is wrong with me?_ Dark thought to himself. He cursed to himself and continued to follow Link. Link reached the end of the Sacred Grove, well the pedestal for the Sword laid.

Link paused in front of it, almost uncertain if he wanted to part with the weapon, before finally lifting it above his head and slamming it into its pedestal. The wind suddenly picked up and swirled around Link. Dark quickly moved behind a bush as Link turned around, a hand up to brush the hair out of his eyes.

As Link made his way out of the forest room, Dark walked out just as the Walls shut behind him. He jumped in surprise and quickly moved out of sight.

All of the sudden, he heard growling of something he had never heard before in the Sacred Grove. He moved between trees as he shifted back to Hylian form and searched for the noise.

His ruby eyes widened when he saw Link. Link was trying to fend off three dark looking creatures. They had long limbs and a small body. Their teeth were large and jagged as they tried to get an armful of Link. They had beady red eyes and even out of wolf form, they smelled disgusting.

Link, was trying to fight them off with his Shield, pushing them away and trying to slowly get away from them. Without his sword, and obviously no bombs or sub-weapons remained on Link, Dark realized he was defenseless.

Link finally gained a few feet from the monsters, and quickly shifted into his wolf form and darted through the woods. Dark quickly shifted as well and followed far enough behind the monsters to not be seen or smelled.

Link tried to fight them off, but even though he was smaller and able to dart under their long legs, they still got a few swipes at him. When Link's small wolf body was slammed against a tree, Dark had enough. He jumped out and barked at the monsters. The three large creatures turned and hissed menacingly. Dark watched their moves and kept a close eye on them.

The monsters weren't very bright; constantly bumping into the other when Dark circled around them, and none of them tried to corner the black wolf. Dark took that to his advantage. He waited until they were practically tangled in the other's arms, before using his powerful jaws to rip at their limbs. Every bite into the monsters stung at Dark's mouth. Their blood was black like their bodies and incredibly bitter.

After managing to tear one to pieces, the other two hissed before darting back into hiding. Dark felt tired suddenly, the strength draining from his limbs. He turned and looked for Link, who was now standing on all fours and staring at him. Dark lowered his head in submission, and tried to send his voice out to ask if Link was alright, but Link lowered himself and growled.

_I know who you are, Dark._ Link's voice cut into Dark's mind. Link glowered at him. Dark took a step back._ I don't want to fight you Link!_ Dark said, trying to calm Link. Link growled and his ears flattened. _Likely story!_

_It's is true! I fought you because Ganondorf made me! And because I was jea-_ Dark stopped himself from completing his words, not wanting Link to know he was jealous of the Hero for having a body when he did not.

_I have had too many monsters fight me and too many people betray me! I will not fall for it again!_ Link's voice practically rang out inside Dark's thoughts. Dark realized that losing the stupid imp must have been hard on Link. His emotions were all out of whack; which probably also explained why he couldn't fight off the monsters either.

_Please Link,_ Dark practically pleaded._ I don't want to fight. I want to help!_ Dark did not know what was going on with him, all the times he wanted to kill Link were replaced with feelings of wanting to protect; to care for Link. He just wanted Link to know he was a friend. Link lost a friend so Dark knew he was fragile, but for some reason, he did not want to use that opportunity to hurt him, but to care for him.

_You and I have fought many times, I will not forgive you ever!_ Link's words cut a piece of Dark's heart as he stumbled at his words. Dark regained his composure and felt angry. He barked at Link who glowered at him.

Dark took a step forward, his eyes piercing red. _Listen to me Hero! I do not want to fight you_! Link could see the fire in Dark's eyes, and already wounded from the mysterious monster, Link finally turned and darted away, out of the Sacred Grove. Dark watched him leave and growled at himself for not being able to convince the Hero. He was getting ready to chase the hero before he came back to his senses. He whined to himself and wandered over to a small bush before resting behind it and curling up into a ball.

He felt so angry that Link would not listen, that he had reverted back to his relentless killing state, but after Link had shouted at him and ran off, Dark felt a part of his heart snap.

_Why does it hurt that he said that?_ Dark thought. He had too many confusing feelings flying around in himself. He did not know why Link caused him to suddenly want to care for him, after all the times he felt only anger towards the Hero. He finally fell into a restless sleep, hoping to wake up and feel better.

* * *

**So that is the end of chapter 1! Let me know what you guys think! I really don't know how I came up with this, but I am OBSESSED with Wolves, and Legend of Zelda, so I thought; "Why not?" anyway, let me know what you think and if I should upload chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG Guys! For the first time eva! I am actually posting another chapter right away!**

**...**

**This is weird.**

**I am very uncomfortable...**

**-retracts story-**

**Just kidding! But seriously, I am so glad you guys like my story so far, and I am really surprised that I am posting in just a few days. It is weird! O.o**

**Anyway enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dark woke up a few hours later with a rotten smell in his nose. He shifted into Hylian form and rubbed his nose in disgust. He heard sniffing nearby and froze. He slowly turned and peered through the bush, only to see a ton of the long legged creatures.

Dark's eyes widened. There are at least 20 of them! Dark was shocked as he noted them all. Suddenly this Sacred Grove wasn't so sacred anymore. The monsters were invading the grove, ripping at trees and bushes and making it their own grove. All the monsters had long legs and arms, but some where bulkier than others. One in particular stood out from the others.

It stood almost 15 feet tall, had very long jagged teeth, about a foot long. Its body was almost muscular, and had a few red scares here and there. Clearly it was the leader of the others, and had been in a few fights, and obviously had beaten its opponents. It had larger red eyes than the others, and if one of the monsters misbehaved, it would growl at them.

Dark realized that the monsters were tearing at the trees and bushes rather quickly, and it was only time before they came to his bush.

He quickly shifted back into a wolf and got ready to run, lowering himself on his legs. One monster swiped at the bush he was hiding behind almost carelessly. It started to turn away before it saw the black fur bristle. The monster turned on Dark and roared. Dark bared his fangs and growled.

A mistake on Dark's part, for the leader of the monsters quickly turned and took notice on the scene.

_Damn!_ Dark growled, both at them and at himself for his carelessness. He quickly turned and darted away.

The leader quickly roared and took after Dark. Dark glanced back and his eyes widened. The giant leader was almost on him! The long black claws swiped at Dark's hind legs, knocking Dark off his balance and making him land on his face. He shook the dirt off and turned his head to bark at the leader, before he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and held up to eye-level to the leader.

The leader narrowed its large ruby eyes as it took in Dark's wolf form. His pupils narrowed into a slit as it bared its teeth at Dark. Dark struggled to get away from the leader.

His limbs were too short and he couldn't bite at the leader's hand, so he was defenseless. He shook and struggled before turning into his hylian form. The monster was taken by surprise at this and dropped Dark. Dark landed in a crouched position and quickly turned and ran.

The wind blew his silver locks into his eyes as he ran. He felt his adrenaline pumping through his veins, as his breathing got faster.

He glanced back to see that the leader obviously sent some of its minions after Dark. They ran carelessly after Dark; running into the sacred trees and knocking them over with such force that the ground seemed to shake.

Dark wasn't necessarily scared, but his heart was beating too fast. He shifted into a Wolf again and ran as fast as he could. He darted around trees and pushed harder on the ground to send himself flying forward.

The monsters did not slow down as they barreled through trees and almost walls alike. He finally burst out of the sacred woods and used the rest of the strength he had to leap from platform to platform as he rushed to get out of the area. The monsters stopped near the edge of the Sacred Grove and roared angrily.

They were big and menacing indeed, but their bulkiness made them unable to leap from area to area as easily as small agile creatures.

Dark glanced back and gave a wolfish grin. _Hah! You stupid monsters got nothing on me!_ He barked and wagged his tail at them before carelessly jumping forward. He turned to look forward only to get hit by one of the swinging logs in the area. The logs made it hard to leap without focusing on the right time to jump. The hit to his side made him gasp as the air was hit out of him.

He clawed at the air until his sharp claws latched onto the side of one of the pillar-type platforms. His claws dug into the dirt and rocks, but he had no idea how he would get out.

_Dammit! Why did I have to look back at them and taunt them!_ He tried to lift himself with his hind legs, but the strain on his claws was too much, and he started to slide through the dirt.

_Crap! I don't want to die yet!_ Dark started to panic. He looked down and saw an endless abyss below. He knew not what was down there, and was not too eager to find out.

Dark howled in anger as he attempted to lift himself again, to no prevail. His claws and the sensitive part of his paws started to ache as he held on for dear life.

After a few minutes, Dark growled at himself and tried to pull again, before relaxing back down into his pathetic state.

_It's no use_. Dark thought. _No way am I getting out of this! If I was Link I would just use the hookshot and hope it works! But Link always got all the good stuff from the Dungeons, so nothing is ever left._

Just as Dark was about to retract his claws and give up; letting the pain in his paws go away, a shout echoed throughout the area. Dark's ears perked up and he barked. _Who is there?_ He wondered.

After a moment, he heard a grunt nearby, and a head popped out from the top of the platform.

"Dark?" Link gaped at him. Dark's wolf eyes widened._ Link?_ Dark just stared at him in surprise. Link scratched his head, his green hat tilting to a side. He took a moment to think, before sighing and reaching down.

"Grab my hand Dark." Link said, a determined look held on his face. Dark was surprised, but retracted his claws in one paw and quickly swung it up to meet Link's hand. Link grunted as he used his strength to lift Dark up.

Dark used his hind legs to propel himself upward against the platform, until finally both men were sitting on the platform breathing hard.

"Man, you are heavier than you look Dark." Link grunted, swinging his arm a few times to get the tense muscles to relax. Dark shifted and laughed.

"Maybe you just need to work out more Hero." Dark sneered. Link glanced at him and got up. "Maybe I should have left you to die then?" He asked, glancing down at Dark.

Dark stood up and rubbed shoulder. "Aww don't be like that Hero!" He teased. Link suddenly grew annoyed so he turned away. "Well whatever. Bye." Link jump from platform to platform before walking away from the Sacred Grove.

"Hey! Wait up!" Dark called out, being careful as he made his way out as well. Link turned back as he stopped in front of the small shop outside of the Forest Temple. The bird squawking at the Hero, clearly remembering how much the hero owed him in Rupees (I always skimp out on that poor bird)

Link turned to the bird and tossed a red Rupee at him to quiet the bird. Dark ran up to Link and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Hero. I should have been thankful, I did almost die after all. So..." Dark fidgeted a bit, making Link laugh. Dark stomped his foot and puffed out his cheeks.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded. Dark's expression made Link laugh harder.

Link held onto his stomach and continued to laugh. Dark fumed and crossed his arms, looking away from Link. Link wiped a stray tear. "Ahaha.. I'm sorry Dark, it's just, you are funny!"

"How so?" Dark demanded. "You are trying to say thank you aren't you? It is difficult for a bad guy to say that to a good guy huh?" Link asked, trying to not laugh again.

Dark growled slightly. "I can say thank you! I just have never done it before." Link walked up to Dark and ruffled his hair that wasn't hidden by his black hat. Dark blushed at the soft touch and backed away.

"Don't touch me!" He growled. Link lowered his hand. "You aren't use to it are you?" Link asked softly.

"Huh?" Dark tilted his head slightly, confused. The soft breeze picked up and blew both men's soft hair around their faces.

"You aren't use to people being kind to you. You are so use to being hated and feared of." Link said, looking at Dark. Dark looked away and blinked, facing the soft breeze head on.

"I guess not." Dark sighed. He looked down at his left gloved hand and clenched it. "I have always been treated horribly by Ganondorf. He would send me wherever he pleased and always told me to kill anything that moves, especially you. Every time however, I would fail in defeating you, and would always face the consequences. Ganon would beat me until no more blood would come out. Which would mean I would be considered dead right?"

Link took a step forward, his eyes filled with sorrow. Dark ignored Link's movement and continued.

"Ganondorf would always use dark magic to revive me, so I could relive every torture he put on my body. He was determined to beat me senseless until I defeated you, which I could never do. This time, in this life-time, Ganondorf clearly gave up on me.

"He cast me aside and told me I was worthless. I have hung in the shadows ever since." Dark un-clenched his hand and lowered it to his side. All of the sudden he felt and embrace from behind. Dark's head shot up and he glanced behind him. Link had his head buried in Dark's shoulder as he hugged him.

"I'm sorry Dark." Link said. "I never knew how hard you had it. All I knew was that you wanted to kill me and just thought of you as an everyday enemy. I never considered there was more to your life." Dark blushed at the embrace, but quickly shook it off and pulled away.

"Get off me Hero!" Dark growled, taking a step away. Link looked almost helpless, an arm reaching out slightly, as if wanting to embrace Dark again.

_It would be so easy to kill him now. He is so defenseless. _Dark thought, the dark thought seeping into his head. His red eyes narrowed and he started to go into a fighting stance. Link didn't move from his position, his arm still outreached.

_Kill him. _A deep voice said. Dark snapped out of it, his whole body going cold. "Ganondorf..." Dark breathed, unable to move. Link straightened. "What?"

"Ganondorf... He is.. talking to me again."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Block him out Dark. Don't listen to him."

Dark reached up and covered his ears, his eyes large and shaking. The voice getting louder and louder.

_Kill the Hero._

_End his life._

_Yours will finally be worth it in the end._

_Do it._

_KILL HIM!_

"STOP IT!" Dark shouted, falling to his knees and shaking. Link took a step forward but Dark snapped at him.

"STAY BACK!" He shouted. He could feel Ganon's dark magic trying to take a hold of him; trying to force him to take his sword and run it through Link's heart.

_I won't do it! I can't kill Link! _Dark shouted back to the voice. He could feel his strength draining right out of him. It was only a matter of time before Ganon takes a hold of him and forces him to kill the green-clad hero.

Dark stood up on shaky legs, lowering his arms to his side.

"Dark?" Link asked, concerned.

"Don't follow me." Dark said quietly. "What?" Link took a step forward.

Dark shot his head up and yelled at the Hero, tears streaming from his red eyes.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Dark shifted into his black-furred wolf form and took off, howling out in pain as the magic tried to take over before he got far from the hero.

Link could only stare in shock as Dark ran off, before becoming hidden by the thick woods ahead.

* * *

**I wasn't really planning on ending the chapter on this note, but the words just came flying out of my finger tips! I couldn't control it! I think Ganondorf has a hold on me too!**

**Anyway let me know what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since you want me to keep going, I shall!**

**I write my stories as I go, so I honestly have no idea where this chapter is going to lead, but I am excited! :D**

**Also, Imma answer all of the reviews so far :D**

**PrincessBlueHedgie: Thank you so much! I am happy you are enjoying the story!**

** AnnoyingSword217: I guess your words made it happen! Cuz my chapters are flying off my fingers! I am glad you like it :D**

**LinkXDarkLink00: Glad you like it! :D**

**Anyakun: I think I do have a fever! I never post this quickly! I am glad you like my story so far, and honestly I think I may be a bit mean to Darky, not that I want to, it just seems to go so well with the story xD And please don't kill me! How else will I write the story? :P (I still think I must have that fever, I am posting this only 2 days later!)**

**Naughty Jesus: I am glad you like it so far! I am sorry about the description on the enemies, I am not the best when it comes to writing down what they look like when they are so clear in my head DX I at least hope you continue to enjoy the story, even if I suck at it!**

**Guest: I am glad you like it!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dark ran as fast as he could, leaving the creepy tunnel with rats, bats, and giant spiderwebs; taking a turn to the right as he ran by the weird guy who had birds living in his hair. He ran into Hyrule Field and shook his head as he ran. He could still hear the angry voice of Ganondorf yelling at him.

_What are you doing?_

_Go back!_

_Kill him!_

_Kill the hero!_

_You worthless piece of trash!_

_Wait until I come back, and you are going to regret even being alive!_

Dark howled in frustration.

_Get OUT of my head! _Dark thought, angry. He could feel his limbs on fire; both from the running and from the dark magic coursing through his veins. He could feel the magic still trying to control him, but because he was getting farther and farther away from Link, the magic was beginning to get weak. It was trying to fuel his anger toward the Hero, but all Dark could think of was getting away so he wouldn't become possessed and kill the Green clad hero.

The day quickly turned to night as Dark ran through Hyrule Field, he ended up in the Upper Lanayru of Hyrule Field, and instantly lay down by the creek between the Castle and the Zora's domain. He lapped up some of the rushing water before shifting into hylian form and breathing hard. Dark had never ran so hard and so fast before in his life. He ran his hand through his silver hair and took his black hat off, tossing it aside.

_Maybe it would be better if I just die now._ Dark thought. He didn't want to get in the clutches of Ganondorf again. He didn't want to hurt Link. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

Dark sighed and stared at the gushing water. "If I jump in, I might drown..." Dark said to himself. He was quietly debating it as he sat there, before sighing and laying down on his back. The grass tickled his exposed neck as he nestled into the grass and shifted into wolf form. He curled up and feel into a fitful sleep.

~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, Link rode Epona up to the Castle Town's doors and jumped off her. Epone nickered at him before turning and trotting away from the castle, in search of grass. Link ran through the town, being careful not to run into the people walking around, and quickly made his way up the steps leading to the Castle. The guards standing watch noticed him and quickly opening the giant doors.

Link nodded a thanks to them before rushing inside. The doors slammed shut with a echo that rang throughout the empty throne room. After a moment, a Door opened from the side, and The young Princess Zelda came walking out. Her hands were folded in front of her long dress as she went up to Link.

"Link. It is great to see you again. Is everything alright?" She asked, noting the heavy breathing coming from Link.

"D-Dark... is... in trouble..." Link gasped out, putting a hand on a nearby pillar to steady himself. Zelda gasped. "Dark is in this world?"

Link nodded. Zelda stood there thoughtful. "Well we have to get rid of him!" She stated. Link looked up in surprise. "No Zelda! You don't understand! He is IN trouble, not he is here to cause trouble! We need to find him and help him! Ganondorf is tormenting him."

Zelda practically ignored Link as she called a guard. The guard rushed over and she crossed her arms. "Dark Link is on the loose again. I was hoping he would be gone or at least stayed hidden in the Water Temple or something, but he has shown up again. Find him and capture him at all costs!" The soldier nodded and bowed, before running off to assemble a team.

Link rushed over to Zelda and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" He gasped at her, still slightly out of breath. Zelda looked at him, her face crinkled into a determined look. "I refuse to let Dark run free in this life too! He has caused too much trouble, he must go down." Link panicked. "You don't understand Zelda! He is good now! He is trying to make up for what he has done, especially to me!" Zelda's eyebrows raised at this ending sentence. "I can tell he has feelings for you, feelings that aren't at all pure!" Zelda yanked her arm out of Link's grasp.

"You belong to me Link! I refuse to let you succumb to the desires of this filthy shadow! He will be captured and executed!" Zelda turned around and walked away, leaving Link confused and feeling helpless.

"How can you do this?" Link whispered. He stood there in silence for a minute before turning and rushing out of the castle.

_I just have to find Dark before the soldiers do! _Link thought. He tried to run out of the town, but the news of Dark being in the world apparently got around and caused an uproar. People were everywhere, making it impossible for Link to get out. He tried to shove his way through, but people continued to stay in the way, and some even turned to Link and demanded what was going on. He continued to try and get through, but it seemed it was impossible.

~.~.~.~.~

Dark was sleeping soundly when he was awoken to shouts. He lifted his head and looked around. He couldn't see anyone, even with his wolf- like eyes. He shifted into human form and looked around, standing up and stretching. The voices faded away, and Dark started to sit back down before a rope was wrapped around his neck.

"Aaggg!" Dark gasped, turning around and facing a Hylian soldier. "I got him! Over here!" The soldier called out. A few more soldiers who had been hidden came out and tied Dark's wrists together.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dark demanded. He struggled but the soldiers had tied him so well to the point of being unable to move. Dark shifted into his wolf form and managed to get free of a few ropes. He growled and thrashed around, shifting into human form again and trying to attack them and rip the ropes off.

The soldiers, tired of him resisting, quickly had one soldier used the handle of his sword to hit Dark in the head, knocking him out.

~.~.~.~.~

Link finally managed to push through the large crowds of people, but froze in shock at the sight in front of him. Dark's head was hanging as a few soldiers dragged him into the castle town. The people saw this and hushed, moving aside to make room for the soldiers. Link stared in shock, until Dark raised his head and blinked hard. His ruby eyes fell on Link, and before long he was pulling on the ropes and the soldiers.

"Link! Please! I am so sorry! Don't let them take me!" Dark was almost panicking, something Link could not imagine Dark doing. He snapped out of his shocked daze and rushed forward, trying to push at the soldiers. "Let him go! Please!" Link ordered.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Link's arm and pulled him away. Link turned and faced Zelda. He was so focused on freeing Dark he didn't notice that every one in town were bowing and that Zelda had come down the large steps. "Get away from him Link." She said, a stern look on her face.

Link pulled away from her, angry. "Zelda! You can't do this! He rushed towards Dark, who was struggling against the soldiers. Zelda quickly called a few more over to grab Link. Both men struggled to get to the other, but the Soldiers had a strong hold on both. As Dark was dragged away, Link was held in place. He didn't want to hurt the Hylian soldiers, so he didn't try to use any of his weapons, but he ached to reach Dark.

"Dark!" Link called out. Dark's eyes were large and full of fear. "Link!" He cried out, before being dragged into the Castle. The doors slammed with a shut, and Link lost all feeling in his body. He collapsed to his knees and placed his hands on the ground. Zelda walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know this is the best thing we can do. Dark has tormented you and all of Hyrule too many times in too many lifetimes. It is time to end it once and for all." She walked past him and head to the Castle. Link got up slowly, his blonde hair (I know it is Brown in TP, or at least a brownish blonde, but I am sticking to just pure blonde!) covering his eyes as he stood quietly. He clenched his hands and exhaled.

He knew where they were taking Dark, and a small grin formed in his lips.

The same place he first found himself in when he first turned into a wolf.

Below the town in the dungeons. A place far too easy to escape.

He raised his head, his blue eyes shimmering.

"I will save you Dark." Link whispered, a determined look on his face.

* * *

**I feel kind of bad for making Zelda mean, but I mean, I gotta have someone get in the way of their love, so it becomes stronger than ever! OK, I am getting ahead of myself.. oh crap, did I just give you all a spoiler? Oopsie!**

**Don't mind me then, just wait until the next chapter! And comment what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So apparently I love doing cliff-hangers! I don't know why, but messing with you guys is so much fun! :P Don't hurt me! **

**Another reason I do cliffies is cuz I don't even know how the story is gonna go! I just make it up as I write it :3**

**Anywaaay~**

**Naughty Jesus: I am glad you like it, and you are welcome for the cliff hanger :3 But yeah, describing things that aren't originally in something is sooo hard to do x.x If it helps, I pictured the monsters as the Grimm monsters in RWBY (If you've ever seen that anime)**

**Anyakun: I am so sorrryyyyy! I just love being a meany! And at least you won't kill me, so I can continue! Keep crackin that whip so I actually make progress in my stories lol. (I see Zelda as a meany sometimes too! Especially when I ship Link with someone else :3)**

**PrincessBlueHedgie: I guess maybe I should make Link's hair the dirty blonde, but then I have to go and redo that part in chapter 3, and I dun wanna! xD. Zelda has many roles in different stories, so whatever she does, as long as Link get's his ship in the end, I'm fine :P**

**Britneynene: I am glad you like it! Thank you! :)**

**Guest: I just LOVE making my stories suspenseful! -insert evil laughter here-**

**AnnoyingSword217: Well happy late birthday to you! I am happy you enjoy it! And I hope it made a good birthday present, kinda... even though I did a cliffy.. oops :P And a devoted fan you say? I am so happy to have one! Thank you! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Dark Link paced back and forth in the dirty rotten cell he was staying in. The soldiers bringing him down to the cell had ignored his cries to Link, and had no trouble beating him up a bit on the way down.

Dark had a few bruises on his face, chest, and legs, as well as some rope burns for when the rope was ripped off quickly and painfully. His clothes had rips in them as well, and his black hat was long gone. He had a chain connecting his left leg to the ground, and after an hour of trying to pull it from the hard brick floor, he gave up.

He continued to pace back and forth as far as the chain would allow, and sighed. His sword and shield were taken from him, leaving him defenseless. Dark's whole body ached, and he could still see Link's shocked face as they tried to reach for the other. Dark's heart jumped at this and he felt as if a thousand butterflies were in his stomach. Dark realized how much he cared for the Hero.

"I love him.." Dark mumbled quietly. He sighed and collapsed to the floor, his arms over his head. He could still feel the dark magic inside him, it was dormant for now, but he knew that if Ganondorf tried to use it to control Dark again, he may just get away from it. Dark did not want to be near Link, to finally be near the one he cared for, and end up killing him.

The dungeon smelled like sewage, and a few rats darted around, easily squeezing between the bars of the cell and searching for food. Dark leaned against the wall and sighed.

Suddenly Dark bolted his head up. _What if I shift into a Wolf? I could at least get out of the chains right? _Dark quickly shifted into his wolf form, only to find out that the chain had some sort of spell on it, and it quickly became smaller and fitted itself tightly around Dark's leg. Dark sighed and shifted back into his Hylian form, leaning against the wall yet again. Dark looked up at the disgusting ceiling, covered in spiderwebs, and sighed.

_It's no use. My whole life has evolved around killing Link and making Ganondorf happy, but not that I have this feeling for him, I can't bring myself to hurt Link. I just can't. _

Dark suddenly got tears in his eyes, and as one slid down his cheek, he simply huddled deeper into the cell. "What is wrong with me?" Dark asked himself quietly.

"I use to be this powerful shadow who fought Link and tried to win; now I am just a sniveling Hylian that doesn't deserve to get any second chance. No one should even want to give me a second chance..."

"I do." A voice said quietly. Dark's head shot up and his eyes widened as he saw Link in a brown cloak standing in front of the cell.

"L-Link?" Dark stammered, trying to hide his embarrassment. Link placed a hand on one of the bars and looked at Dark with a soft look. "I don't know what it feels like to be alone, for I have always had a companion on my journeys. Except for now of course, but Dark; you are not alone. I have seen that you have changed immensely from your dark self, and you are good, or at least trying to be. Ganondorf is trying to take over you, I can tell by how you act. You don't need to be afraid of him, I will protect you."

Dark looked away from Link, a blush creeping on his cheeks. "I am not a little kid! I don't need to be cared for!" He stood up and looked at Link, his hands clenched. "I can't be near you either! Ganon's power gets stronger the closer you are! I don't want to hurt you! I can't... I just.. I can't.. I lo-" Dark stopped himself as he covered his mouth in surprise and even notice a few more tears escaping.

Link looked surprised as well. Dark looked like such a delicate flower (He would kill me if he saw this :P) and Link wanted to help him. Link noticed that the small hole leading underneath the bars was still there, so he shifted into a wolf and dug underneath, coming up on the other side of the cell. Dark watched him as Link shifted back into a human and pulled out a sword. "I stole this from the soldier's equipment room. I hope they don't mind."

Link quickly swung with a "Hyaa!" at the chain and cut it in half swiftly. Dark jumped back in surprise. "Wow you did it!" He was surprised. Dark still had the clasp on his leg, and remembered that when Link first escaped from the cell, he too had a chain on his leg. Dark backed away from Link.

"Ok.. Thank you... But please, leave first." Dark said. Link took a step towards Dark. "You can fight it Dark! You won't give into the darkness Ganon is trying to possess you with, I know you won't."

Dark looked down and almost shouted, "I may not, but that doesn't mean I won't give into something else with you so close!" Link blinked. "So you really do like me?" Link said softly. Dark jumped at this. "Y-Yes.." He admitted.

"I like you too." Link said after a minute. Dark turned his face to Link in shock. "You do?" Link had a small blush on his cheeks as he fidgeted a bit. "Yes..." Link said.

_So cute! _Dark thought. He took a step towards Link, making the gap between them smaller. "Is this OK?" Dark asked. He could smell the Hero's scent of pine and it was almost intoxicating. He smelled like the woods almost. Link was blushing more, but he looked at Dark and nodded. His blue eyes were shimmering. Dark never knew that the Hero had such beautiful eyes.

Dark leaned forward and captured Link's lips in a soft kiss. Link almost jumped at the touch but stayed still. Dark moved forward a bit and pressed himself against Link, earning a soft gasp. Link was shaking a bit, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Dark and Dark quickly returned it by wrapping one arm around Link's waist and placing his other hand lightly on Link's cheek.

Dark could feel the heat between their two bodies, the softness of Link's lips, and Ganon's dark magic starting to move. Dark tried to ignore it as he pressed his tongue to the outside of Link's lips. When Link opened his lips and allowed Dark to put his tongue in the moist cavern of Link's mouth, he suddenly jolted.

_What are you doing you stupid shadow?_

_Kill him now!_

_Destroy him before he has a chance to destroy you!_

_You useless gay shadow!_

_You are nothing without me!_

_That's it! _

Dark placed both hands on Link's shoulders and pushed them apart. Link was flustered and breathing hard, and he noticed that Dark was too, but not exactly the way Link was. Dark was shaking, and his hands were clenched on top of Link's shoulders. Dark's eyes were a piercing red, even more so than usual.

"Dark?" Link started. Dark moved away and covered his mouth, his eyes wide. "S-Stay back... Link." Dark stuttered. Link narrowed his eyes. "I am not leaving you Dark! I promised to be there and help you!"

Link reached forward and placed a hand onto Dark's shoulder. "I like you, remember?" He said, smiling. Dark turned to him and gave him a small smile, his guard against the darkness wavering, giving it a chance.

It struck through Dark's body and shot right into his heart. Dark suddenly screamed and collapsed on the ground, holding his chest. Suddenly waves of shadows sprung out from underneath Dark. It whipped in the air like tentacles. Link backed up in shock.

"DARK!" Link called out, the shadow-like tentacles getting more fierce and expanding, as if to protect Dark's body from Link. A few shot out dangerously close to Link's head, breaking the bars in the cell and ripping out an opening between the cell room and the outside of it.

Link pulled out his shield and tried to push his way to Dark, but was quickly escorted out of the cell with a rather angry push by one of the shadows. Link pulled out his sword and tried to attack the tentacles, but his sword would pass right through them. He was concerned for Dark, but could do nothing about it. The shadows wrapped around Dark, before after a minute, exploding into black petals in the cell. Dark stood up with his back to Link as he shrugged his shoulders and tried to loosen the tightened muscles; The black petals raining softly around him.

"Dark?" Link asked, taking a step forward.

"Not anymore." Dark turned and his eyes were pure red, no pupil or the whites around the eye to be seen. Link's heart dropped. "Who...?"

"Hello Hero. I was wondering if we would get another chance to meet?" Dark's voice rang throughout the cell room, but it was clear who it was.

Ganondorf was back.

* * *

**HEY! GUESS WHAT?!**

**cliffy :3**

**Sorry guys, I couldn't resist... and also, since I have a ton of essays for college I have yet to start, it may be a few days before I post the next chapter..**

**-waits for angry mob-**

**I love you guys... just so you know **

**I will post as soon as I can! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I realize that making Ganondorf take Dark's body means I have NO idea what to call him! Do I keep calling him Dark? Or Ganondorf? Or Ganark?**

**Omg... best name ever! new SHIP!**

**Maybe just Possessed Dark? Gaahhhh, thinking hurts my brain!**

**ok ahem anyway, enjoy! xD**

**AnyaKun: I really am becoming like Zelda! I shall then rule all of Hyrule and make Dark my slaveee! I almost love him more than Link (but not by much) I swear I have like 200+ pics of Dark xD I am glad you like it! And as promised, I updated!... Just not... soon, hehe :P**

**AnnoyingSword217 I am glad you like it! I love having fans, which I have a few now, thanks to this story actually xD I didn't expect it to be going so well, but I have been really inspired to finish it to the end! And honestly, essays do suck.. I want to write what I wanna write, not what them teachers want me to write! And You seem like an awesome person too! Thank you for sticking around and continuing to read my story! :D **

**Naughty Jesus: We all know Link will save the day in the end... but will he in my story? We shall see... muhahahahahahahahhahahahaha -coughs- ... You saw nothing! xD**

Chapter 4

Dark/Ganondorf moved his arms and tested out the muscles, a grin on his face. Link scowled.

"Let Dark go!" Link growled, pointing his sword at Possessed Dark. Ganondorf's voice rang along with Darks as he spoke.

"This shadow was useless anyway! He could never do what I asked of him and was a pathetic loser! It took my dark magic longer than I planned to take over him, but he opened his useless black heart to you and I was able to enter." Possessed Dark laughed and grinned,

Link stood with his sword still pointing at Possessed Dark, but was sweating and unsure as to what to do. _If I attack Dark, I might be able to get Ganondorf to leave his body, but I would hurt Dark in the process..._

As Link tried to rack his brain of what he should do, Possessed Dark was getting bored and chuckled.

"Clearly you are head over heels for this idiot since you don't want to hurt him. There is no point in my lingering any longer." Possessed Dark turned and snapped his fingers, opening a dark portal. He started to walk to it before Link snapped back into reality and yelled.

"Don't you dare leave!" He rushed towards Possessed Dark, only to be pushed back with more of the dark tentacle-like shadows. Link struggled to fight them off, even though it was useless, and felt helpless as he watched the one person he loved turn away and walk through the portal before it closed with a hiss.

The shadows disappeared and Link collasped to the ground, his fist pounding on the hard concrete.

"I will save you Dark..." He whispered.

~.~.~.~.~

A dark Portal opened up in Gerudo Desert as Possessed Dark fell out with a grunt.

"Damn Brat! Stop fighting me!..." Ganondorf spoke through Dark, clearly struggling to control Dark.

_No way! Get out of my body! Let me go!_ Dark's voice rang out through the body, causing Ganondorf who was controlling Dark's body to cringe. Dark was getting more angry and even though he wasn't as strong as Ganondorf, he was still willing to put up a fight. The body of Dark's continue to waver as Dark tried to gain control of his body.

Ganondorf got angrier and shoved a mental force at Dark, causing him to back down and release his hold on his body. Dark retreated to a dark part of the blank world he felt himself in. Ganondorf only laughed and left him alone.

Dark felt as if he was watching on a TV as he watched his body move and do things that he was no longer controlling. He felt weak and helpless now that his body had been taken. He was no match for the King. His thoughts returned to Link; to their shared kisses and confessions.

_I hope you are OK Link.. we will figure something out..._

Dark sighed and watched as Ganondorf in Dark's body walked along the rough sands of the desert. A few Bullbos noticed the dark figure heading their way, and quickly called out a warning. Ganondorf quickly barked at them in response in his rough voice, which the Bullbos quickly noted and moved away to let him pass.

Ganondorf walked into the Desert Temple and went over to a blank wall. He moved his hand up to his mouth and blew softly, creating a dark wind of some sort that blew into the cracks of the wall. The wall decayed and fell apart, revealing a hidden room. Dark/Ganondorf reached up and grabbed a nearby torch, before entering the room. Dark felt useless; as he could only sit by in the corner of his mind and watch whatever it was Ganondorf was planning.

_Why am I so useless?_

_I use to be so much stronger! I use to be fearless and would fight anything that stood in my way!_

_What happened to me?_

Dark couldn't understand why he was feeling so upset like this, and little did he know that Ganondorf had a lasting dark spell on him... Who knows what it might do... (even I don't know and I'm the writer! xD)

Ganondorf walked through a dark hallway that then turned to stairs leading downward. It seemed as if he had been going down forever, before finally coming across a door. Entering the room, Dark tried to see through his possessed eyes to see what it was. He gasped. A pedistal stood in the middle of a round room. Mummy-like figures were all over the walls, and sand sat in mounds around the room. On the pedistal was a black gem in the shape of an Emerald. Black wisps of smoke slowly wrapped around the gem as if protecting it.

"Finally... You have awoken." Ganondorf said, moving Dark's hand over the gem. The wisps of smoke seemed to perk up as it shadowed across Dark's hand and coiled around it before disappearing with the air. Dark could only watch in silence as Ganondorf controlled his body.

"It has been far too many lifetimes since you have slept Shijemu. I am glad to see you finally awake. The Kibishi you have bore are already wrecking havoc in the Sacred Grove."

What? Dark gasped._ Are you talking about those creepy black monsters?_

Ganondorf laughed and clenched Dark's hand around the gem as he admired it. "Indeed I am slave. Shijemu has been dormant for many lifetimes, and finally has awoken. Took you far to long though Shijemu. I was just killed a few weeks ago by that stupid hero. I could have used your support I suppose."

The black smoke rose up a bit a hiss was heard.

**Y_ou know as well as I do that I have to sleep for a long time to regain my power, my King_**. A mysterious deep voice spoke out. The voice clearly came from the gem, which made it even more shocking to Dark.

"Of course, but I only have this useless being to help me, and I wish I had cast him away many lifetimes ago." Ganondorf said.

**_That body you possess is the being you speak of? I can still sense his presence nearby_..**.Shijemu said. Ganondorf nodded and fixed the black cap on His (Dark's) head. "Correct. He has failed me too many times so I have taken over. He is still in there, for if I kill him the body will slowly fade away back into shadow, since that is all he is; a useless shadow."

Dark cringed to himself, wishing he could fade into the shadows, but also not wanting to give up and leave Link.

_**I see..**._ Shijemu said. _W**ell the Kibishi took far too long to grow. People have more happiness in their hearts than hatred every time Hyrule is saved by that cursed Hero. Every time I manage to awake and try to use my magic to control the darkness in people, it is already long gone the moment a hero is named.**_

**_However, you escaping the grasp of those idiots in the Desert Temple who tried to send you to the Twilight Realm made panic rise, thus my ability to turn a few into Kibishi._**

_You turned people into monsters?_ Dark gasped, getting angry and trying to take control of his body. He was surprised when Shijemu responded, certain that only Ganondorf could hear him.

**_Only a few were people, shadow. Most were monsters in the area. I used my dark magic to warp their shadows and caused the shadows to come alive and attack them, turning into a giant beast hunting to destroy anything pure. Probably the reason my few Kibishi headed to the Sacred Grove._**

Dark's eyes widened and shook in an anime-like way (lol it is what I picture in my head, but I have no freakin idea who to write it out... maybe I should try to be a manga artist :3 I can convey my stuff better) as he comprehended what the black gem was saying.

_You did it! That's where those Kibishi came from! Curse you! You should be put back in sleeping where you belong!_ Dark got angry and his eyes snapped a blood red as he used his strength and with a sudden force, shoved Ganondorf out of his control and took over. Dark growled as he pulled out his sword and went to slash at Shijemu.

"DIE!" Dark yelled, slamming his blade at the gem. The dark wisps whipped out and hissed at Dark. Dark pulled his sword away and moved back from the wisps, unsure if they could be deadly or not. His eyes widened when he saw that not even a small cut lay on Shijemu.

"H-How?" He gaped. Shijemu gave a dark laugh. **_You are a feisty one, shadow, I will give you that._**

Dark could feel Ganondorf's anger as he tried to take control. With a strong mental force, Dark was shoved out of his body and sent back into his mind as Ganondorf took control. Ganondorf was incredibly angry.

"Stupid shadow! I should kill you right now!" Ganondorf threatened, taking the sword and turning to tip towards Dark's body.

**_Please calm down your majesty_.** Shijemu spoke._ Y**ou need a body to kill the Hero, and the shadow's body is the best there is. You can kill him after you take out the Hero and warp his heart to darkness. You will need a new body to use so you can control Hyrule.**_

"I am done trying to take over Hyrule!" Ganondorf roared, slamming Dark's sword into its sheath. The wisps around Shijemu coiled around their master when Ganondorf roared. Dark jumped up at this and watched Ganondorf controlling his body and narrowed his eyes.

"I have spent too long trying to take it over only to lose every time! This time, it will be different." Ganondorf turned around and crossed Dark's arms.

"This time, I will use dark magic on Link's heart and crush it! With the Kibishi on my side and this body, I will not lose! Shijemu I must ask you one thing." Ganondorf said, turning his head to the side.

**_Anything my king._**

"Use your magic to turn this body into a Kibishi!"

* * *

**Someone please help me... the cliffies are getting out of control... :'(**

**AAAnnyyway! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and sorry for the wait! Can anyone think of a good name I can call Dark while he is possessed? I went from Possessed Dark to Ganondorf controls Dark's whatever. I need a naaammeeee DX **

**Also I have an idea where I am going with this story now! (Took me long enough) So i hope you guys are excited for it! Let me know what you think and any names I can use to call Ganondorf controlling Dark!**

**Also I used japanese names for The gem and the monsters, Shijemu means Death Gem, and Kibishi means Grim. Now that is probably a noun used in Japanese for someone being grim, but IMMA USE IT FOR THEM MONSTERS! xD**

**Kthxbaiiiiii~**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Pops head out from behind a couch-**

**H-hi guys! Please don't kill me for being so late...**

**On the bright side. I FINALLY POSTED XD And on Easter too! So uh, HAPPY EASTER!**

**So you guys can be happy! Let's throw a party! -starts to throw confetti- oh wait... I gotta let you read the next chapter first :3**

**Enjoy!**

**Anyakun: Author-san, I like the sound of that! And I probably am related to Zelda somehow aren't I? I always picture every story I do with an anime/manga look, and it can be soo hard to put it in words xD ****Ganondorf/Dark it is, since I gots no bright ideas in this brain -knocks on my head and it echoes- oh snap... O.o**

**Naughty Jesus: Glad you enjoy it! It is like a mysterious adventure, cuz even I don't know where I am heading with this story! The same went for my other LoZ story I posted on my profile. I seriously had no idea where I was gonna go with that story, and it ends pretty good! Which reminds me, I need to update it xD Sorry for getting off track (I do it a lot) Glad you enjoyed!**

**Guest: Your wish is my command! XD**

* * *

Chapter 6

_WHAT? _Dark cried out in shock.

"Be quiet you stupid shadow!" Ganondorf barked. "Your yelling hurts my head! This body is useless in its current state, it would be much better and easier to take out the stupid Hero by changing you into a Kibishi."

Dark was angry. _I don't want my body to be turned into a monster! I need to get to Link! _Dark struggled against Ganondorf's strength, trying to take over his body. Ganondorf/Dark laughed. "You just don't know when to give up do you?" He roared as he slammed Dark's mental body with a force so strong Dark lost his breathe.

Shijemu started to glow as long strands of the dark wisps reached out towards Dark's possessed body. Dark was screaming, trying to take control one more time, but Ganondorf refused to let go. The wisps warped around Ganondorf/Dark and enveloped him in darkness. Dark couldn't feel anything ,but could hear grunts from his body that were coming from Ganondorf; clearly in pain.

Dark instantly thought of attacking Ganondorf and taking his body, but he knew that he would only be taking on the pain, and Ganondorf would simply shove him back and take over yet again.

After a few minutes, the darkness receded, and Ganondorf/Dark landed on the ground; on all 4s. Ganondorf/Dark used magic to summon up a floating large mirror, to take a look at the beast they had become.

Dark's body was in wolf form, but was larger and deadlier looking. He stood many feet tall, his fur more bristle and hard. Dark had long white claws and his face was still that of a wolf, but had a more gruff look to it. He looked meaner and more like a monster. His red pupils covered his entire eyeball, and a long jagged strip, a red darker than his black fur, went from his left eye, to his back all the way down to his tail; that was now longer and much more rough.

Ganondorf/Dark walked around the small room, his claws cracking into the ground.

"Yes!" Ganondorf growled, his voice a low throaty one coming from Dark's now monstrous form.

Ganondorf/Dark swung their huge kibishi form around, lashing sharp deadly claws out at the wall and ripping it apart as if it were made of paper.

"Marvolous!" Ganondorf/Dark roared. Shijemu's strands of darkness warped around his orb body and said nothing.

"Finally!" Ganondorf growled. "Finally I will be able to defeat that stupid hero!"

_**Of course master.**_ Shijemu replied. _**Go with strength, and let him die at your claws.**_

Ganondorf used magic to open up a portal, and he leaped through, Dark hiding in the corner of his mind; not sure how to deal with this situation. All of the sudden, a voice entered his mind.

_**Dark, you must not let Ganondorf win.**_ Shijemu's voice echoed in his mind. Dark jumped and his eyes widened.

Be quiet! He will hear you! Dark hissed back.

_**Do not worry, I am sending my voice only to you, even in the same body, he will not hear us.**_

Dark's mental body relaxed, and he watched through his possessed eyes as Ganondorf using his body glided through the portal's warp.

_Of course I don't want him to win, but how am I suppose to beat him? He is too strong for me._

He could hear Shijemu sigh. _**You are much stronger than you think shadow. The power your possess is as strong as the hero, you just need to find it.**_

_How?_

_**You are connected to the hero. YOU are his shadow, find your inner strength and become one with him.**_

Dark was confused._ How do I do that?_ But it was too late, Shijemu could no longer reach him as he and Ganondorf landed in the Sacred woods.

Ganondorf/Dark stretched out his kibishi body. Ganondorf/Dark then lifted his muzzle and howled. The howl echoed through the woods, and after a few minutes, the ground started to shake as Kibishi began to appear. The larger Kibishi, the leader, stalked out behind his pack, and gave Ganondorf/Dark an angry growl. The leader was just a bit larger than Ganondorf/Dark, but it didn't seem to faze Ganondorf at all. He seemed eager for a challenge, as Dark could feel his excitement coursing through their shared veins.

"How dare you enter my forest." The leader growled. Dark gasped. _He can speak?_

"This forest belongs to me now." Ganondorf barked. The leader flicked his ears. "You do not know your place. I am Delk, the Alpha of this pack. I once use to be a successful business man. But disaster fell upon me. I lost my wife, my two beautiful children, and fell into debt. I became angry at the world, and then a voice entered my mind, telling me I could become something strong, to fight for what I want."

"So you did not become a Kibishi due to fear?" Ganondorf asked. Delk chuckled, sounding much like a wolf making a low growl.

"Unlike all the other Kibishi, no, I was favored. I fear nothing."

Ganondorf smiled. "Then you wouldn't mind a little battle? I will kill you and take over your pack."

Delk narrowed his red eyes. "Such big words coming from such a small Kibishi. You're on."

Both lowered themselves to the ground and paced in a circle, their eyes never leaving the other. The small Kibishi just sat among the trees and rocks, clearly entertained.

Because their body was now much larger, Dark saw the Kibishi pack members as normal human size, even though they were 3 times his size when he was being chased by them many days ago. Dark sighed and leaned his mental body against the black walls of his mind as he watched Ganondorf challenge the leader.

_He never changes.._. Dark thought, crossing his arms.

Delk lowered his muzzle to the ground and flicked his long tail back and forth. After a moment, Delk, with a low growl, launched himself at Ganondorf. Ganondorf, use to a bulky body that made it harder to be swift, dug his claws into the ground and braced for impact. Delk bit into his shoulder but because Ganondorf did not move with his attack, Delk lost his grip and fell on his back a few feet away from Ganondorf.

Ganondorf released his hold and barked, jumping onto Delk and wrapping his jaws around as much of Delk's belly as he could. Delk growled and clawed at Ganondorf, yelping once when Ganondorf pierced his skin and released some of the disgusting black blood.

Delk swung hard at Ganondorf and knocked him off the bulky leader. Delk let out a loud bark and head-butted Ganondorf, knocking him into a tree. The tree toppled over, landing on one of the Kibishi, who yelped and tossed it off like it weighed nothing.

Both had their teeth bare as they charged again. Claws were flying as bits of fur and large drops of blood flew. After a long battle, Delk was getting tired. He did not have the magic that Ganondorf possessed. Ganondorf was slowly healing his Kibishi body, enough to help, but not enough for it to be noticable.

Delk was not willing to give up and he charged once again at Ganondorf. Ganondorf saw an opportunity, and swung one of his front paws forward, hitting Delk's leg and knocking him off-balance. He landed with a thud and Ganondorf jumped over his body and clenched his jaws over Delk's throat, crushing his wind-pipe and ripping his head off in a swift bite.

He tossed the head away and howled. The other Kibishi accepted their new leader easily and howled along with him. Dark felt Ganondorf use more magic, and he even pressed the exhaustion he felt onto Dark. Dark was suddenly very tired, and his eyes started to close.

_Geez, thanks your majesty. Placing it all on me so you can continue on._ He hissed.

Ganondorf snorted and ignored him. Dark lay down in his mental little room and soon enough fell asleep.

* * *

"Zelda! We have to help him!" Link pleaded. Link had rushed to the Throne room as soon as Ganondorf/Dark had disappeared. He had rushed to speak with Zelda in hopes that she would send a few groups of soldiers out to find him.

"No way. He has done nothing but cause us misery and pain. I refuse to help find him, he should be put to death, even more so now that Ganondorf has taken control of his body." Zelda said, her arms crossed lightly over her chest as she walked passed Link and sat down at the throne.

"That may be, but Dark has also turned over a new leaf! He is better now!" Link said, walking up the steps and standing in front of Zelda. Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I am sure he has, after all, you two were sucking each others faces for quite sometime before he left through that portal." Zelda stated, bored. Link gasped.

"Y-You saw us?" He gaped. Zelda laughed. "No, but I had a guard go down there to make sure everything was going well, and he saw you in his cell making out with him."

Link blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well.. even so, he has changed Zelda!"

Zelda stood up and grabbed her sword sitting by the throne, looking at it in her hands. "No Link, it is YOU who have changed."

Link frowned. "Zelda?"

Zelda looked at him, her sword held at her side. "You have been corrupted by your shadow, and he shall die for it!" She looked up, a determined look plastered on her face.

Link felt all his blood drain from his body. It is no use. She won't listen to me.

"Zelda! I have not changed! He has, and for the better! I pro-"

"No Link! I have made up my mind! Dark has caused too much pain and sorrow for us, and to convert you into this, Gay hero, is just too much! He shall pay! And you," Zelda looked down and pointed her sword at him. "You shall be thrown in our prison until he is taken care of!"

Link snapped. "Zelda! You will not dare!"

"Nor will you dare defy your Princess! Seize him!" She yelled, guard running forward to restrain Link. Link tried to pull his sword out but his arms were roughly grabbed and pulled back before he could do so. Tears stung his eyes as he got kneed in the gut. "Zelda! You're making a mistake!" Link yelled, tugging at the guards holding him down.

Zelda simply turned around and walked away. "Take him away." She called out. The giant doors slammed behind her, and before Link could try to reason, or fight, his way with the guards, one struck him with the hilt of his sword, knocking Link unconscious.

* * *

**Another cliffy... my god I need help don't I?**

**Psstttttttt: The more comments, the faster I will post! (actually I just have been suppppperrrr lazy and not wanting to keep writing lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I guess since I was gone so long, I lost some readers? Only 2 people commented Dx I am so sorry for being so late! College has been insane, but here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Guest: I am sorry, I just love doing cliffies! xD**

**Naughty Jesus: For some reason it works to make Zelda mean, cuz then Link will never give up on reaching the one he loves! xD**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Let me out! I am the Hero who saved Hyrule against Ganondorf! Please you have to listen to me! Everyone is in danger if you don't let me out!" Link cried out, trying to reach the guards standing guard over his cell. Neither guard even so much as glanced at him, and Link scowled, getting angry, and walked away from the bars on his cell. He leaned against the hard brick wall and closed his eyes.

His weapons were taken from him, leaving him only his tunic and hat. He was placed in a different cell than Dark had been placed in, or the cell he had been tossed in during his time in the Twilight Realm.

_There has to be a way out of here. I have escaped many cells in my past lives, I can get out of this one too..._

Link felt along the walls, hoping for some type of crevice so he could possibly get out, but the walls were sturdy and there was no way out.

_The only way out is where the guards are, and there is no way they won't knock me out again if I manage to get out that way. Wait! This cell isn't the same one I was in in this castle, but maybe it will still work..._

Link leaned casually against the bars, glancing at the guards to see if either were looking at him. Both were clearly ignoring him, probably due to his constant begging. Link used his left foot to kick at some of the dirt and hay near the bottom of the bars. His eyes brightened when he saw a small gap under the bars and soft dirt as well.

_Perfect! I can transform into my wolf form and get out of here! I will be faster than them, so I just have to run and hope I can figure it out!_

Link sat down and pretended to sleep against the cell walls, deciding to wait until the guards switched with two others, and then he would escape.

After an hour had passed, Link heard footsteps and he twitched but pretended to still be asleep. The guards talked among themselves with the new guards before Link heard one say, "Take care, I gotta go get some grub."

Link quickly shifted into his wolf form and dug his way out of the cell, getting onto the other side, and shocking the new guards.

"Wha-? Hey get back in there!" One yelled. Link growled and took off, running as fast as his legs would let him. He ran past the two guards heading home, shocking them as well as they gave chase. Link ran along the dark long corridor, moving to side to side to avoid arrows being shot at him He noticed a pair of stairs leading up, and quickly ran up the stairs. A wooden door sat at the top, and Link could hear the guards following, so he knew he had no time to shift to human form just to open the door.

Lowering his head, he crashed through the wooden door, and growled when he felt a piece of wood jabbed into his side. Link stumbled forward, quickly turning his head, grabbing the piece of wood in his jaws, and ripping it out, yelping at the pain. He heard yells of more guards, and quickly ran forward, heading up more stairs before finding himself exiting a side door next to the castle that led to a courtyard.

The walls around the courtyard were over 10 feet tall. No way a wolf could scale the walls, Link would need his clawshot for it.

Link stopped and looked around, looking for a way out. An arrow lodge itself into the ground only an inch away from his back legs. Link barked and turned around, facing a now much bigger group of guards and soldiers.

Link could feel his blood pumping through his veins. He knew that the guards were scared of wolves, for he would often shift into one to scare them in the Castle town, even when Midna yelled at him to knock it off.

Link barked and lowered his head to the ground, barring his teeth and stalking towards them. A few looked uncertain, but a Leader commanded them to attack.

"He is still the Hero, he wouldn't dare hurt us! Get him!" The guards and soldiers regained their senses and rushed towards Link. Link knew the leader was right, he wouldn't hurt them; he couldn't bring himself to do so. The walls were too high to scale, so Link was ready to just give up and be taken in again.

Suddenly a swarm of bees came out of no where and attacked two soldiers, causing them to panic and flee. Link lifted his head and turned around, shocked to see the self-proclaimed Princess Agitha of the bugs float down with her parasol. The little girl smiled and curtsied. "Hello Wolfy!" She said happily. Link shifted to his human form and stared her down in shock. "Agitha? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you of course!" She giggled. Link was confused, and it wasn't until he heard footsteps behind him that he turned around and faced the guards and soldiers. One let out a roar and rushed straight at Link. Link was ready to at least defend himself, now that he had Agitha to worry about as well. A frying pan flew past Link's head and hit the soldier straight in the face. Link glanced back and was face to face with giant breasts.

"Ah... I know who these belong to.." Link chuckled and looked up, facing the great Telma herself. She winked. "Hey cutie! My cat Louise was acting strange and lead us here. I knew my baby never acted strange unless one of my friends was in danger."

Agitha walked next to Telma and giggled. "We have been trying to figure out how to come save you, but you got yourself out!"

Link laughed and turned to face the rest of the guards. The Leader was angry.

"You two ladies are under arrest for helping an escapee and attacking the royal guards!"

Telma winked at them. "Oh please. Anytime now Auru."

Suddenly the wall next to the guards and soldiers exploded, debris and rocks flying everywhere, along with many soldiers getting knocked unconscious or fleeing. Auru walked through the wall with his giant cannon on his gruff shoulders. He grinned and Link. "Hello kid! Hope you weren't waiting long!"

Link laughed. "You guys are too much!"

Agitha giggled and waved her parasol around. "Come on! Let's go!"

Everyone ran off the castle grounds through the broken wall and escaped to the bar for a quick refresh.

* * *

Telma brough drinks to the tired party, and everyone met up with the young Ashei fighter and Shad who had his face buried in a map. Link and Agitha sat down at the wooden table in the back of the room. Agitha was immediately focused on Louise as she pet the fluffy cat laying on the table.

"Welcome Link," Ashei said, crossing her arms and glancing at the door. "Don't you worry your little head girl! Louise will warn us if the soldiers are coming." Telma winked at Ashei and handed her a drink, earning a sigh from the black-haired warrior.

Telma handed Link a drink as well, filled with a type of alcohol and then handed Agitha a cup of milk.

Link sipped at it before choking and putting it down with disgust. Ashei chuckled and gulped her drink down in one gulp. Auru was busy in a corner with his cannon.

"So how are we getting out of here exactly? I mean everyone is basically a wanted criminal now for helping me." Link stated.

"Not me." Ashei said bored.

"Nor I." Shad replied, his nose still buried into the map.

"You two are in it as much as we are. They know you two come in here a lot along with the rest of us, except for sweet Agitha. You two will be suspects as much as we are."

"Alright, so I have been studying this map for quite some time an-"

"We know." Ashei said, interrupting Shad. He gave her a pointed look before clearing his throat.

"And I have figured that if we escape through the rivers leading to the Zora's domains, we would be better off."

"How are we gonna do that?" Agitha asked.

"You know that area well, you are always over there looking for bugs. There is a large gap that if fallen into, leads to a river that leads away from the castle. The water is strong, and thus the fastest rather than leaving on foot."

"Why not get some horses?" Ashei asked. Telma walked up to the table and wrung her hands with a towel."

"That would be a no sweetheart. We would have to go ask the stable master for them, and not only is he close to the castle, closer than we would want to be, but he once use to be a soldier. No doubt he has already heard news of us."

"Then that escape is our only way out." Link said. Standing up and straightening his belt.

Everyone agreed and rushed out of the bar, and not a moment too soon. Louise started to meow and followed the group. "Hurry everyone! The guards will be here in about 5 minutes!" Telma shouted.

The group turned to the right, and saw a huge bustling crowd. "Darn!" Ashei growled. Shad shoved his glasses further up his nose. "We have to get through!"

"Hold on!" Link yelled, shifting into wolf form and growling. The few people nearby saw Link and screamed, soon causing chaos that lead to an opening out. Link and the group rushed through and made it outside.

Because of the chaos still inside the castle town walls, the soldiers could not figure out where the group had gone, so they were safe for the time being.

Now standing at the edge of the ground leading to the water below, the group was a bit edgy in jumping; that is, except for Link, who was use to it, and Agitha, who was, as usual, giggling and giddy.

"We don't have time to think, just jump!" Link told them, before jumping. Agitha soon followed, giggling and opening her parasol as she glided down to the water. The rest jumped soon after landing with a splash in the water.

Telma was able to stay above the water with ease, with a very unhappy Louise on her head. Shad was stuck to a log, Ashei looked bored, and Auru dog-paddled through the water, clearly not much of a swimmer.

Agitha was sitting on her open parasol, using it as a little boat, and Link used his swimming skills he had inherited during his time in the Water Temple (ugh).

After a few minutes, the group ended up in Lake Hylia, climbing onto land soaked and tired.

After a moment Link stood up and started to ring out his wet tunic.

"Really that eager to go find your shadow boy?" Auru asked, patting the side of his head to get water out of his ears. id

"I don't expect anyone to follow me, but once we reach the beginning of Zora's domain, I am rushing to the Sacred Grove no matter what. I feel as if Dark is there, I can just feel it! I love Dark and I am going to save him. Curse me if you must for being a gay, but I love him and will do whatever it takes to save him!" Link clenched his fists, his eyes sparkling with determination.

Agitha stood up and took Link's fist in her's, smiling up at him. "I will help you little green bug!" She giggled. Link smiled and bent down, hugging her. "Thank you Agitha, but I don't want you anywhere near the battle that may happen."

Agitha pouted. "I can help too!"

Telma put her hand on Agitha's shoulder. "The little one is right Link, she is a strong girl and she won't be alone. I am coming too! And Louise will make sure to watch her when we get to the Sacred Grove." Link looked down at the fluffy white cat, who in turn meowed at him.

Link sighed and looked at the group. "Do you all feel like this? You all want to come?"

Shad shoved his glasses higher up his face. "It will give me a chance to write down everything i see for further experiments."

"I wish to prove myself a good companion to you in the face of danger." Ashei said, crossing her arms.

"You know me and my cannon are itching for some fun!" Auru said, grinning and straightening the giant cannon on his shoulder.

"You know I am coming boy," Telma winked. "I gotta keep a close eye on ya and make sure you get enough sleep and food on this journey. Who knows how much you probably have avoided sleep as it is." Link blushed and scratched his neck.

"It has been a while since I slept..." He admitted. A soft small hand linked into his. Link looked down and saw Agitha. She gave him a big smile. "I want to help you get Dark back!" Link smiled back.

"Thank you Agitha. And thank you everyone!" Link smiled.

"So, where to next pretty boy?" Telma asked. Link turned his back to her and look at her over his shoulder. "

"To Kakariko Village! I need to see if I can get a sword and shield from Malo's shop." Everyone nodded, and got ready to set out towards the village.

* * *

**Heyyyy! So I started to keep going but it was becoming too long, so i cut it short xD Leave a comment and i will try to get it done faster for you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I finished chapter 8 finally! Proud of this one if I do say so myself :3**

**PrincessBlueHedgie: I agree! I love Agitha and I think that she deserved more :)**

**Lilybluebell: I hope I updated soon enough to please you dear Lilybluebell! xD I love Agitha so I just haaaadd to add her! And Dark shall be saved! or so we hope! :3**

* * *

chapter 8

"One thousand Rupees for a sword?" Link gaped at the young store owner. Link and the group had gotten to Kakariko Village to freshen up, and Link had rushed to the store owned by the baby-like boy Malo, and was shocked to find the price on the sword he needed.

"I gotta make a living around here." Malo said, shrugging.

"I am the only one who ever buys from you Malo..." Link sighed. "Can't you cut me some slack?"

Malo looked thoughtful for a minute. "Very well. What do you have?"

Link ruffled through his rupee pouch and came up with 560 Rupees. "Will this do?" He asked.

Malo stared at the rupees placed on his counter. "Not excited to sell at such a low price, but very well. You got a deal." Link thanked him and left with the sword, slightly irritated.

"I could have bought a sword for half this price at the Castle Town market... ahh whatever." Link slid the sword into his sheath and walked over to Agitha, who was crouching at the little spring with Louise right next to her.

"Telma wasn't lying. Louise is going to protect you." Louise looked up and meowed at Link, rubbing against his legs. Agitha stood up and smiled. "Well Louise won't have to protect me all that much. I can fight too!"

Agitha swung her closed parasol at Link as Link feigned getting hit and falling to the ground. "Ohhhh! You got me!"

Agitha giggled and pointed the tip of her parasol at Link's neck. "Any last words grasshopper?"

"Tell Dark... I... I... I lost against a girl.." Link gasped, before closing his eyes and pretending to be dead, his tongue flopping out of his mouth and to the side. Agitha burst into a fit of giggles and sat down next to Link, continuing to laugh. Link opened up one eye and then sat up laughing too.

"You two must be having fun." Ashei said, walking up to the two and crossing her arms. Agitha muffled her giggles as Link stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Well we have to have some humor I suppose."

"Must I remind you that the whole world may be at stake because Ganondorf is back?" She frowned.

Link narrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "I am sorry, I know. I just thoug-"

"You are some hero." Ashei interrupted. Link looked at her surprised.

"I do not know what I have done to upset you but I do apo-"

"Just forget it!" Ashei growled, turning around and leaving. Agitha stood next to Link and was just as surprised. "What's wrong with lil' Ant?"

"Ant?" Link questioned, glancing down at her. "Ants are strong and good-willed, so she is an ant too."

Link chuckled. "Well you stay here with Louise, I am going after her." Agitha nodded and returned to crouching at the water as he ran off after Ashei.

Auru walked out of a nearby building and called out to Link. "Yo, Boy! What's the rush?"

Link stopped and turned to the older man. "I am looking for Ashei, she got angry at me and ran off."

"Don't bother with her. She always get's like that." Auru said gruffly, walking next to Link and stretching his arms. "Plus the girl has always been rather fond of you, you could even say she has a crush on you."

Link's eyes widened. "What? Ashei?"

Auru let out a loud laugh. "You didn't know?" When Link shook his head, Auru looked thoughtful. "I guess it makes sense, the little lady was never that good at expressing her feelings. Don't let it get to you, she probably is just jealous of Dark." Auru grinned at Link, and Link blushed at this.

"I-I never knew she felt that way about me..." He said, looking down. Auru patted Link on the back roughly and let out a loud laugh again as Link stumbled to regain his balance.

"It wasn't much of a crush let me tell ya! And I am sure that girl will get her happy ending; after all, a certain bookworm has taken a liking to her..." Auru stated with a pointed look over at young Shad sitting on some steps with his nose in a book.

Link looked over at Shad and gave a soft smile, before looking in the direction Ashei ran off and sighed. "I guess I can't do much about her."

"You just worry about saving your boyfriend, sonny!" Auru said, winking and patting Link hard on the back again, sending Link stumbling forward with a huge blush on his face.

After about an hour, the team reassembled near the spring. Ashei had two rapiers, Shad had the Dominion Rod and a mace, Auru had his cannon on his shoulder and a 2-handed greatsword attatched to his back, Telma had a quiver of arrows and a bow, as well as some pots and pans which she apparently plans to use as a weapon.

Agitha had her parasol and a white small staff with a green emerald at the tip. Link had his rather expensive sword, his hylian sword, and a bag of bombs that he manage to persuade Barnes to lend to him until he could pay him.

"You are going to use _those_ as weapons?" Ashei asked, pointing at the pots and pans at Telma's waist.

Telma placed her hands on her hips and leaned slightly towards the younger girl. "And if I am?"

Ashei just crossed her arms and looked bored. "Do you plan to cook the kibishi with those?"

"They may be good eating for all you know missy." Telma said, winking. Ashei just ignored her, while Auru let out a loud snort. "Let's get movin'!" He said, turning around and whistling.

Two brown horses ran up to the group, pulling an old wagon. The group settled themselves in the wagon as Link pulled out his horse caller and called for Epona. Only a few seconds later, Link could hear his beloved horse running towards him.

Epona ran up to Link and nickered, rubbing her soft nose against his cheek. Link pet her and kissed her forhead. The red-ish brown horse snorted and turned slightly, offering her saddled-back to him. Link hopped onto her and settled into the saddle.

"Ready to go cutie?" Telma asked. Link nodded.

"Let's go save Hyrule!" He yelled as Epona raised her forelegs and neighed, before galloping out of the village, with the others behind them.

* * *

Dark woke up from the pain Ganondorf had put on him and sighed. He was still in his mental little room as he watched through his possessed eyes Ganondorf commanding the Kibishi to go wreck havoc.

_What I don't get is that Shijemu wanted me to stop Ganondorf, yet he helped Ganondorf create these monsters. Why not just refuse? He is just a freaking orb for crying out loud! Not much Ganondorf can do to it besides break it. _Dark thought to himself. He watched as Ganondorf opened a portal to Hyrule Field and sent a few Kibishi through.

_I wonder how Link is doing... I miss him... _Dark wrapped his arms around his body and lowered his head.

"Dark!" Ganondorf barked, waiting for a response.

_Yes **Master? **_Dark sneered. Ganondorf growled and shook the large Kibishi wolf form they were in.

"Are you ready to watch the death of the hero?" He growled.

_Go to hell. _Dark growled back, shoving at Ganondorf's mind in an attempt to take his body back. Ganondorf sent a wave of magic at Dark, hurting him.

"In due time boy. But you will be coming with me when we are done." Ganondorf said, turning Dark's Kibishi body and walking past a few trees to a small stream to drink.

_I wonder... if we were to destroy Shijemu, would it kill the other Kibishi quickly? _Dark thought to himself.

_Hey master, can I ask you something? _Dark sent his thoughts to Ganondorf, acting sweetly and hoping Ganondorf would answer him.

"What is it?" Ganondorf responded.

_What would happen to Shijemu if he was destroyed? _

"Well he would cease to exist, but it wouldn't do anything else."

_It wouldn't kill the other Kibishi?_

"HAH!" Ganondorf snorted. "I contain all the power now! Shijemu was just a vessel for that power, I have it all now. If I were to die, then the others would as well."

_I see..._

Ganondorf didn't notice anything off about Dark, so he ignored the boy as he yelled at some Kibishi that were fighting.

_So... that means I would have to die too... I love you Link, but I will do whatever I can to make amends for what I have done, even if that means dying along with the others..._

* * *

The wind was blowing intensely as the group and their steeds rushed towards the Sacred Grove. Near the road leading to the woods, two large black Kibishi sauntered out.

"Link! Do something!" Telma yelled, holding onto the reigns as the two horses started to get nervous at the sight of the Kibishi. Epona snorted and ran ahead of the wagon. Link pulled out his sword and held it with both his hands.

One Kibishi noticed him and let out a low growl, clawing at the ground. The other one turned and bellowed at Link. Both charged straight towards him and Epona. His fight against the Bulbin on the bridge turned to be useful. Link tugged on the reigns and had Epona dodge at the last second. He lashed out at the Kibishi and cut deep into one of their necks.

The Kibishi screeched and staggered as its black blood gushed out of its neck. It was very angry now. It charged at Epona from behind, and was shockingly faster than her full blown gallop. It opened it's jaws and was about to get a mouthful of Epona's flank, before Link glanced back and tugged to the left with the reigns, forcing Epona to turn.

The Kibishi growled and started to chase after Link, before an arrow lodge itself into its eye, earning another screech. Link glanced over at the group to see that a very scared looking Shad was holding onto the reigns as Telma got ready to shoot another arrow. The two brown horses were not at all eager to get near the Kibishi, so Shad had to use all his strength to force them to run in half circles to get them as close as they could.

"Telma!" Link shouted, running the other direction as the other Kibishi was on his tail.

"Use a bomb and shoot it into the cut on the other monster!" He called out. Telma quickly linked a bomb onto the arrow (I honestly don't know how that would work, but it did in the game so xD) and focused on the injured Kibishi. It was growling and trying to chase after Link, who was taunting both Kibishi as to keep their focus on him. It was lagging behind though, due to its injuries.

The wind blew hard as the wagon bumped along the ground. Telma slowed her breath and closed her eyes, the arrow ready to be fired. The moment the wind subsided, Telma's eyes shot open and she released the arrow.

A few seconds later, the injured Kibishi disappeared in an explosion. When the cloud disappeared, the Kibishi lay on the ground, dead.

"Woohoo!" Agitha giggled.

Link glanced back and saw the one dead, and quickly tugged Epona around, so he could face the other one. The other Kibishi was slightly larger than the other. He growled, black saliva dripping from his open jaws. His teeth were terrifying, definitely not something he wanted to be grabbed with.

The Kibishi lunged at him, and Link and Epona rushed towards it. At the last second, he pulled on Epona's reigns, but the Kibishi was much faster, and smarter than the other one. It swiped its claws down below and hit Epona's front hooves. She let out a shocked neigh and stumbled slightly, Link lost his balance and fell off of her.

"Link!" The group cried out. Auru shoved Shad aside and used his strength to force the horses towards the Kibishi. The Kibishi sauntered towards Link, who stumbled onto his feet and held his sword in one hand while pulling his shield into his other. Epona regained her balance and ran off, terrified.

He dodged a few of its attacks, and raised his shield to almost get shoved down from the weight of the attack of the Kibishi. He was getting tired, and could not find an opening to lunge forward.

The group was getting closer, but the wind was blowing so hard, the wagon was almost ready to tip over, and Telma could not shoot any arrows in the wind. Auru was trying to force the horses towards the monster, so he could not use his cannon.

"We won't make it!" Ashei yelled.

Agitha stood up, having trouble keeping her balance on the wagon, but remained upright. She held her staff in front of her and closed her eyes.

"I offer up this contract to the green beetle who sleeps on the ground. Rise and help me!" Agitha said, the green emerald glowing after a second.

Suddenly a large green beetle appeared out of thin air and flew straight for the Kibishi. The Kibishi was just about to jab at Link, before being sent flying back into the forest by the force of the giant beetle. It landed next to Link and fluttered its wings. The beetle was see through, and was more like an image than an actual beetle. Link stood shocked.

The beetle disappeared in a little poof, and the group finally reached Link.

"How did you do that?" Ashei asked, shocked.

Everyone looked at Agitha, who just smiled sweetly.

"I am princess of the bug kingdom! I have to be able to protect my loyal subjects." She giggled. Everyone just glanced at each other and decided not to question it.

"Thank you Agitha. You saved me." Link smiled, putting his shield and sword away.

"I told you I didn't need protecting!" Agitha chimed.

Link chuckled. "That you did."

* * *

**Well there ya go! Chapter 8! I need more comments or I just can't go on -feigns fainting- woe is me! If I do not get some comments, I shall perish! xD Leave some comments or complaints! I will take either :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took soo long! I only have like one person left who seems to still like the story! Where did all you other peeps go? I miss you guys! When i don't get comments, good or bad, from you guys, i don't feel like posting Dx. I still went through with it and got it done, hope whoever left enjoys :)**

**Lilybluebell: I won't perish! I promise! But my story needs some more comments, it's like my food! I need my food! XD **

* * *

chapter 9

Link's group rush through the forests to get to the Sacred Grove. Link, Agitha, and Ashei had the easiest time getting into the grove. Link shifted to his wolf form and leaped from platform to platform with ease; Agitha used her parasol to glide, and Ashei quickly skipped with ease. Shad was a clumsy fool and often almost fell off by losing his balance, which made Link leap back to help him. Telma was busy yelling at a Golden Cucoo for not being able to support her weight, and Auru simply refused to try to jump.

After about 20 minutes, Ashei and Link finally got the 3 over the platforms.

"I swear! I am never doing that again!" Auru swore, covered in sweat and still shaking, even for a big guy.

"You know we have to go over it again to leave, right?" Ashei said calmly. Auru just paled slightly before tossing his cannon over his shoulder and sighing. Everyone took a minute to get their breath, though Agitha was full of energy after sitting and waiting for the rest of the group to make it past the platforms.

As they walked through, Link suddenly stopped and gasped.

"What's wrong hun?" Telma asked.

"This place has changed. Walls that had been closed have been ripped open. Trees that kept different sections of the grove apart, are gone. The Kibishi and Ganondorf have destroyed this place..." Link's eyes took in the area, wide and pale.

"This place is no longer Sacred..." Shad noted, writing it down quickly in his book, earning an angry nudge from Auru. "How horrible!" Agitha cried, wiping her eyes. "Agitha.. honey don't cry." Telma went over and hugged her.

"I can feel them.. the sacred bugs, they are in pain. So many of their kind gone, it hurts them." Agitha sobbed. Telma moved her and Agitha over and tried to comfort her. Shad continued writing away in his book, and Auru and Ashei walked over to Link.

"What do you wanna do boy?" Auru asked.

Link clenched his hands. "I am going to save Hyrule. I am going to kill Ganondorf and free Dark."

"Aren't they in the same body?" Ashei pointed out.

"I'll figure it out." Link said shortly.

Link took out his sword and shield, sad it wasn't the Master Sword, and walked deeper into the grove, Ashei and Auru walking silently behind him. They were just about to enter the room where the Puzzle Link had had to solve a year ago when they ducked behind some bushes when they caught sight of some large Kibishi.

"How many are there?" Auru asked.

"I have counted 8." Came Ashei's reply. "Crap!" Link growled quietly. "2 was hard enough, how are we suppose to take care of 8?" He sighed.

"Auru, can you help me take care of them?" Ashei asked. "You doubt my abilities warrior?" Auru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. Link, you go try to get the Master Sword while we take care of these guys." Ashei said. Link gaped at her. "Are you insane? You two will die!"

Ashei gave Link a small smile. "I am willing to fight to the death for this world, to protect it." She said.

"As am I." Auru said gruffly. Link just stared at the two with a sad look. "You guys.. I can't let you do that."

"Well it ain't like the other three are gonna come help. We gotta do what we can boy! You are the only one who can wield the Master Sword and it is way stronger than that feeble little sword you got from Malo."

"Be careful what you say Auru, that kid can sense when someone says crap about his stuff." Ashei said.

~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile in Kokoriko Village, Malo wakes up with a jerk. Malo sits up and narrows his small eyes. "You are gonna get it Auru." The small child says, before returning to his nap.

~.~.~.~.~

Auru suddenly shivers. "What was that? I just got goosebumps."

Ashei just grinned at him, earning herself a scowl.

"Alright.. if that is what you guys want to do, then I can't argue with you." Link sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Both Ashei and Auru nodded, and got their weapons ready. Just as they were about to jump out of their hiding place, suddenly a large green glowing beetle broke through the trees. "You all must die for hurting the bugs in this place!" Agitha screamed, sitting on top of the beetle. Telma was holding a frying pan above her head whooping, and a scared Shad was holding onto the beetle for dear life.

The Kibishi all turned at the sound before the giant beetle rammed into them, knocking them all over the place like a bowling ball hitting pins. Ashei and Auru cheered before rushing forward to help. Link took a deep breath before standing up and shifting into a wolf. He stuck to the shadows as he edged his way towards the opening of the shrine, hoping not to attract any Kibishi.

The beetle disappears in a flash of light as Agitha floats to the ground with her parasol, before turning around and whipping it up, knocking a Kibishi nearby in the throat. Telma walked calmly through the battle field, shooting arrows straight in the eyes of any Kibishi unfortunate enough to feel her sting. "Shad honey! Get a hold of yourself and help us!" She called out.

Shad popped his head up from behind a bush that he had retreated to shortly after the beetle had disappeared. "I've never fought before! I don't think I can do it!" Shad called back. "Get off your bum or no drinks for you from my bar for the rest of your life!" Telma threatened. Shad jumped at this and sighed. "Fine!" He stood up and looked around, noticing a statue holding a large hammer with a hole in the center of its body. Shooting the ball of light from the dominion rod at the statue, Shad came out of hiding with the large statue right behind him.

A Kibishi nearby noticed Shad and growled, slowly stalking towards him. When the Kibishi got close enough, and was about to strike at the man, Shad let out a nervous yell as he swung the rod down. The statue followed his movements and slammed the hammer down, knocking the Kibishi flat on the ground.

The Kibishi started to stand again, growling, before Shad swung the hammer down again, knocking it down yet again. He did it a few times until the large hammer hit the Kibishi's skull, killing it. Shad was sweating like crazy and fell to his knees.

"I can't do this." He sighed. He turned and watched the others fight it out with the Kibishi.

Ashei was a quick one; she slid pass the Kibishi's attacks with ease, whipping around one and slashing at it with every chance she got, before finally bringing it down.

Nearby Auru was shooting at a Kibishi with his large cannon as the Kibishi charged at him with rage in its eyes. Auru stood there calmly, watching the giant Kibishi rushing at him. Shad opened his mouth to yell for Auru to run, but was frozen at the sight.

Auru waited until the Kibishi was almost on top of him, before dropping his cannon and reaching back to his 2-handed sword, swinging it forward with one hand and cutting the Kibishi in half. The Kibishi gurgled and fell to the ground in two pieces.

Auru straightened himself and placed the large sword on his back, glancing ant Shad and winking. "Ain't nothin' to it boy!" Auru hooted, turning around and rushing towards another Kibishi shooting at it with his cannon.

Nearby Agitha had a ton of golden bugs flying around her. A few butterflies flapped air into her parasol and lifted her up. She landed gracefully on a tree before pulling out her white staff. Twirling it in front of her, golden summoning circles appeared at her feet as she summoned another bug.

A Giant Golden Butterfly came out of nowhere; an image, as it went right through trees and next to Agitha. She hopped on it (despite it being able to go through things, it was able to hold her) and the Butterfly hovered over a group of Kibishi, flapped its wings, and caused a small tornado in the middle of them.

Agitha giggled and jumped off the butterfly, her parasol landing her lightly onto the ground. An angry Kibishi roared and lifted up a claw to strike at her. Agitha simply smiled at it and stabbed it swiftly with the tip of her parasol. The Kibishi growled and backed up, black blood seeping out the tiny poke. It swiped at Agitha angrily, which she avoided by jumping onto its paw and using the breeze to float away.

When Agitha was a few feet from the Kibishi, she switched her parasol with her staff and twirled it, summoning her giant green beetle. Before the Kibishi knew what hit it, a Giant Beetle landed right on top of it, crushing it. The beetle disappeared, and Agitha smiled and skipped to the other kibishi forming around Ashei and Auru.

Shad took a deep breath and ran towards the remaining four Kibishi, determined not to be the one person in a group who hides. All four of them stood back to back ,facing off the last of the Kibishi in the Grove.

Meanwhile, Link had edged his way into the room with the Master Sword, and his eyes widened at the sight. A giant Kibishi, much much larger than the others, had its back turned to Link, and was standing right in front of the Sword he so desperately needed.

The large beast turned around slowly and looked at Link. A gruff voice spoke, "Well hello there Hero." The Kibishi said. Link froze. "Ganondorf?" He gaped. Ganondorf raised his large black Kibishi body and let out a growl. "Indeed. This body has served its purpose well." Ganondorf was possessing a huge wolf like body, but it was distorted. The body was a wreck, and barely noticeable as the once beautiful black wolf Link had known.

Link's eyes widened. "Is that Dark's Body? What the hell did you do to him?" Link yelled. Ganondorf chuckled. "Oh do not worry little twerp, he is still in here, just incapable of fending for himself."

"LET HIM GO!" Link screamed, pulling out his Shield and cheap sword. Ganondorf turned his muzzle down and growled; Sharp teeth showing. "You really care for this useless shadow that much? Well there is no way you can save him. So give it up boy."

Link's eyes watered as he gritted his teeth. "I am going to save him! And I am going to kill you once and for all!" He yelled.

"Dark! Can you hear me! I am going to save you!" Link screamed, running forward and clashing sword to claw with Ganondorf.

Dark sat up in the dark space of his mind with a start. _L-Link? _He thought. Dark jumped up and peered through his possessed eyes, gasping when he saw Link facing off with Ganondorf.

Dark had no strength left to try to get his body back, so he could only watch in silence at Link's useless attacks.

Link clashed with Ganondorf again. His large Kibishi body proved a nuisance when Link slid underneath his belly and slashed at it with his sword. He didn't do more than a scratch, but Ganondorf roared at this and tried to step on Link with his giant paws. Link rolled and moved out from underneath him, landing straight in front of the Master Sword in its pedestal.

Ganondorf whirled around and roared. "You shall not win Hero!" He growled, and then was shocked when he notice said Hero holding the Master Sword straight at him.

_Blast it all! I forgot about the Master Sword being here! _Ganondorf growled in his mind. Dark only smirked at this.

"This ends now Ganondorf!" Link yelled, his voice echoing through the Grove. "I will kill you, and I will save Dark and Hyrule!"

Ganondorf only gave a wolfy grin, and Dark's heart sunk in his chest. _If Link kills Ganondorf, I die as well... _Dark could only watch as the two faced off.

Regardless of what happens, Dark knew that he would always be ok with whatever happens.

In mere seconds, the two, Ganondorf and Link, rushed at each other, anger in both of their faces.

* * *

**I'm Running on fumes you guys! Only one chapter left, but i have no energy left to do it if all you guys are gone! Please, help me focus on this next chapter by commenting, good or bad comments will do! If i don't get anymore comments, i won't continue :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Man, i am SOOO sorry this took forever to upload! I got a ton of other stories going but i could never get inspired to finish this one.. UNTIL TODAY!**

**I finally decided, to hell with it, I AM FINISHING THIS GOSH DARN STORY!**

**And alas, i have done it! Enjoy the final chapter, those remaining :)**

**zIvyz: The story has finally been finished! I hope you haven't died!**

**Guest1: It was mostly a writer's block that made me unable to get to the chapter, but alas i finally pulled an all nighter to get it done! I hope you like!**

**Guest2: I am glad you enjoy it! I hope you like this final chapter!**

**Guest3: Guess it is high time you find out what happens to Dark eh? :P**

**Lillybluebell: I am glad to see you again, sorry it took so long :P I hope you like!**

**MarkedJewel: I am glad you like, i hope you like the way this final chapter turns out :)**

**TatsuyaAngel17: Hmm, well you better start reading to find out how the ending shall be hmm? xD**

**Guest4: Well lucky for you, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Guest Sama: Sorry, i really like doing cliffies :P I am a bad person, i know. Anyway, enjoy!**

**NekoTeto: Lucky you only got here 5 days before my update, so you didn't have to wait as long as the others. enjoy! :P**

**Warning: There is some blood in this chapter, so read at your own risk**

* * *

Chapter 10 -Final-

"Let. Him. GO!" Link yelled, clashing sword with claws as he attacked Ganondorf with everything he could. Despite having such a large Kibishi body, Ganondorf was able to easily dodge any attacks that could pierce his skin.

"Foolish boy! Even with the Master Sword, you can never defeat me!" Ganondorf roared, slashing at Link and hitting his shield harshly; sending Link stumbling backwards slightly.

Link gritted his teeth, but straightened up and exhaled softly. _Ganondorf always has the same combo of moves in battle. All I need to do is watch and wait for an opening. _

Ganondorf and Link danced around their little battlefield. Link calmly watched Ganondorf's moves, which only made the evil king grow angry. He started to get reckless, trying to get a hit on Link. Link stayed on the defense and twisted himself around the attacks, avoiding them and angering the king even more.

"Come here you blasted hero!" Ganondorf growled, trying to hit Link. Link noticed that his attacks were becoming random and sloppy, so he waited for a chance and once Link saw an opening, he slashed his sword forward.

Link's sword cut deep into the Kibishi skin on Ganondorf's chest and earned an angry yell from the king. Dark felt his chest suddenly shoot with pain and gripped at his shirt. _Ah! Dammit! That hurts so bad! _Dark growled, trying to ignore the pain.

Link raised his sword to slash at Ganondorf again, before suddenly his Kibishi figure wavered. Suddenly Dark was standing in front of him.

"D-Dark?" Link gasped. "Link... You saved me." Dark said, smiling at Link. Link dropped his sword and rushed towards Dark; embracing him tightly. "I thought i'd never see you again." Link said, hugging him. Dark wrapped his arms around Link and hugged back. "Thank you so much for not giving up..."

Tears started to flow from Link's eyes. "I would never give up on you! I lo-" Link's words were cut short when something sharp pierced his chest and went clean through his back. His eyes widened and he looked at Dark.

Dark's eyes were pure black and his arm was the arm of the kibishi.

"You really are gullible hero." Dark said, his voice immediately deeper. "G-Ganondorf..." Link choked, a small stream of blood leaving his lips. Ganondorf pulled the claw out of Link sharply and Link fell to the ground.

_NO! _Dark screamed. He saw Ganondorf switch his body to its formal self and use it to disarm Link, but had no power to stop him. He grew angry as he pressed against Ganondorf's mind, desperate to regain control of his body.

"Give up boy." Ganondorf said out loud to Dark. "You will never win. Once the hero dies, it is all over." He laughed loudly.

Agitha flew by the entrance on her golden butterfly and glanced towards the shrine. She gasped when she saw Link laying on the ground, blood staining his tunic.

"LINK!" She screamed. Her frantic mood made the golden butterfly disappear as she scrambled towards him. Large Kibishi fell from the trees and blocked the entrance.

Dark could hear frantic screams from Agitha, and shortly after, yells from the others as they tried to fight their way through the Kibishi to Link.

Dark felt his heart stop as he stared at Link through his possessed eyes. He felt everything he had tried to accomplish to become good, just fly out the window. He could not lose the one person he cared about. The one person who actually saw the good in him. Dark felt pain in his heart and felt his body fill with adrenaline. _No one ever loved me for my dark powers, but that doesn't mean I cannot use them for good. I can't let him hurt the person I love; the only person who truly loved me back. _Dark stood up in the dark room of his mind and closed his eyes.

_How could you... _Dark thought, pushing himself even more against Ganondorf. Ganondorf simply laughed at this and walked towards the hero. "You will thank me for this one day Dark. He was corrupting you." Ganondorf gave a sly smile as he raised his Kibishi arm and extended a sharp claw start downward towards Link.

Dark suddenly snapped. _DON' YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! _Dark screamed, using renewed strength to shove at Ganondorf. Suddenly shadow-like tentacles wrapped around their shared body. Both men yelled and shoved at the other, before a sudden shove forced both apart.

Ganondorf sat up, and looked down. He was in his Kibishi form. He growled and looked up and gaped. Sitting a few feet away from him, dazed, was Dark. Dark shook his head and grabbed his forehead. "Oww... What the hell?" Dark groaned, he looked up and noticed the Kibishi. "Whoa!" Dark scrambled to his feet and glared at it. "Who are you?"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" The Kibishi roared, his voice the same as Ganondorf's. Dark gasped. "Ganon? What? I took my body back? But how is this possible?"

"Because of me, of course." A voice said. Both men turned sharply towards the entrance and saw a slim man standing next to two large Kibishi. He had long black hair tied back and wore a dark black suit. The mysterious man had his arms behind his back as he walked forward; the Kibishi following him like dogs.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf spat. "You may know me as Shijemu." The man said, bowing slightly.

"The gem?" Both men gasped in unison. Shijemu gave them a sly smile. "The one and only."

"What the devil is going on?" Ganondorf growled, standing up on all fours and growling at the man.

"Now now dear king, no need to get riled up. I was simply doing what I felt was right." Shijemu said.

"And what would that be?" Dark questioned. Shijemu looked at him, dark glowing eyes shining. "Helping you of course." Shijemu then turned to Ganondorf. "You see, while I myself may not be a good person for turning people into those wretched forms, I also knew that you ruling Hyrule would be a very grave mistake. When you asked me to turn Dark's body into a Kibishi, I did; but, I also used my magic to create a separation spell. A spell that would only activate when Dark accepted who he was and his powers and decided to truly fight against you."

"WHAT?" Ganondorf roared. He took a step towards Shijemu but instantly the two huge Kibishi moved in front of Shijemu and growled menacingly at Ganondorf.

Shijemu shook a finger at Ganondorf. "You are better off not even trying. You thought you had all the power to control the Kibishi didn't you? Just because I was a gem doesn't mean you suddenly had the power. I simply made sure that you felt like you did."

Dark could only stare in shock and disbelief. Ganondorf was shaking with rage, but made no more attempts to get closer. Shijemu turned to Dark. "As I told you before, you are stronger than you think. You have accepted your power and was able to break free. Now, use that power and defeat Ganondorf and save your love!"

Dark narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Understood." He turned towards Ganondorf and raised a hand, creating a dark shadow replica of the master sword and pointing it at Ganondorf. "I WILL kill you once and for all! You will not have control over me anymore!" He growled. Ganondorf twisted his kibishi body to turn and look at Dark. His large wolf-like muzzle baring its large teeth threateningly.

"You dare turn on your king?"

"You are not my king anymore!"

Shijemu watched the two in silence, before turning and snapping his fingers. He walked through the entrance and the two large Kibishi blocked the front. Shijemu then called out to the remaining Kibishi fighting the other heroes and stopped them.

"Who are you?" Auru asked gruffly, placing his cannon on his shoulder. "Not to worry my friends, Dark will handle the king and save the hero. You all are not to interfer, understood? Dark must accept the darkness inside himself if he is ever going to be able to save himself and Link."

The team looked at each other before Telma sighed. "Alright well I doubt we are going to be able to fight you and the new 10 Kibishi you brought along with you. We will wait."

The team collapsed to the ground exhausted, except for Aura and Ashei.

"I guess we have no choice." Ashei scowled.

"Are you dressed like a butler?" Agitha asked, sitting down on a log. Shijemu gave her a dazzling smile. "It is the form I wished to take during my time here. Would you all care for some tea?"

"Seriously?" Auru asked questionably; at the same time Shad asked, "What kind?"

Everyone looked at Shad, who just shrugged. "I'm thirsty!"

"You tried to take everything from me. I WILL kill you Ganondorf!" Dark yelled, moving towards Link and grabbing his shield. The sun had set during this time, and the moon shined a soft moonlight on the small forest room. Shadows appeared where the trees let no light through.

"You think you can kill me? Don't make me laugh boy! You were never able to get your body back the whole time I had it. What makes you think you can defeat me now?" Ganondorf paced in a half circle, watching Dark intensely.

"Because I have accepted the darkness inside me and instead of using it for evil, I will vanquish the evil and use it for good! To protect the one I love!" Dark hissed.

Ganondorf laughed. "You will risk your life for a boy? For a HERO no less? You are a loser and will always be a pathetic worthless piece of crap."

Dark gritted his teeth. The air around Dark started to turn dark as sudden dark tentacles seeped out of his shadow and twisted around his body.

"I will use it to defeat you! Enough talk! Time kill you!" Dark yelled. The shadow tentacles shot towards Ganondorf.

Ganondorf roared and slashed at the shadows, ripping them apart only to have more stretch towards him. A few latched onto his legs and tugged harshly, making Ganondorf fall. He shook his muzzle and glared towards Dark, who had taken the opportunity to rush forward.

With his sword raised, Dark let out a yell as he slashed the sword down on Ganondorf's head. Ganondorf quickly twisted his body so the sword scratched his arm instead of his head. He lashed his tail forward and hit Dark hard on his side; making him tumble to the ground harshly.

Dark held his side and gasped at the pain. Ganondorf stood up and slashed his kibishi claws down towards Dark. Dark quickly shifted into his wolf form and slipped out of the way. Ganondorf roared angrily.

Dark used his small body and speed to run circles around Ganondorf's large form. Ganondorf tried to turn around to catch sight of Dark, but his agile wolf body made him impossible to spot. While Dark ran around, he had his shadow-like tentacles grab again at Ganondorf's legs. Ganondorf roared and slashed at the tentacles.

While he was distracted, Dark rushed forward and tore into the Kibishi flesh, earning a yell. Before Ganondorf could turn around, he was off again, hiding in the shadows of the trees, ready to strick again.

Ganondorf realized he was defenseless. He no longer had control of the other kibishi, and Dark was too small to be seen. He grew into an absolute rage as he ran forward, tearing at the trees.

Dark's eyes widened. _He is going to destroy this place in order to find me! _Dark barked and came out of his hiding place. Ganondorf twisted around and roared; a feral look in his eyes.

Ganondorf rushed towards Dark on all fours; the ground shaking hard. At the last minute, Dark rushed out of the way, but was not fast enough. Ganondorf predicted his move and moved to punch Dark in the gut. Dark yelped and went flying into a tree. He hit it hard and fell to the ground. Dark struggled to get to his feet, but felt the strength draining from his bruised body.

Ganondorf chuckled evilly. "I told you it was no use boy, I will ALWAYS win. You can never stop me."

He walked over to Dark's body and raised his claws. "It's over. You lose." And with that, Ganondorf stuck his claws through Dark. The Wolf yelped before becoming silent.

He grinned as he pulled his claws out of Dark's lifeless body. "Finally." Ganondorf growled.

Suddenly the wolf figure of Dark vanished into shadows. Ganondorf took a step back. "W-What?"

The once wolf figure, was now a few shredded shadow tentacles. They wiggled a bit before seeping into the darkness.

Ganondorf swung his body around. "Where the hell are you Dark?" He yelled wildly. "Right here." Dark's voice replied. Ganondorf looked up and his eyes widened. Dark had been hiding in the trees. He jumped out and swung his sword over his head. "It's over Ganondorf!" He screamed as he landed on Ganondorf's large kibishi shoulders and thrust his sword downward, shoving it into Ganondorf's skull.

Ganondorf let out a yell before his body started to turned to stone. "Cu-rse... y-you..." Ganondorf said in broken words, before his body completely turned to stone and then broke into a million pieces.

Dark landed on his hands and knees and gasped, dropping his sword as it disappeared.

"I.. won..." Dark breathed. After a few seconds, Dark turned and crawled over to Link. He sat on his butt as he pulled Link's head into his lap. "Link... please, say something." Dark begged, tears filling his eyes.

Link moved slightly and opened his eyes. "D-Dark? Y-your ok?" He gasped, reaching up and touching Dark's face softly. "Link..." Dark moaned, his voice breaking as he hugged Link's head softly. "I-I'm so g-glad you're ok..."

Link gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry about me.. I am tougher than I look."

Both men hugged each other as best they could in their positions, tears filling their eyes. The remaining Kibishi moved and let the group enter the shrine. Shijemu gave a small smile before disappearing in the night, along with the kibishi.

Everyone rushed inside and cried in joy at the reunion of the group and the fact that Link and Dark were both alright.

Three Months Later

"Link! We are so glad you are finally better!" Agitha cheered. Link walked into Telma's bar after being held at the hospital for Three months. There was desert, drinks, and food spread out along the bar. Everyone who helped Link was in the bar, save for one person; Dark. Link smiled and greeted everyone. He practically got tackled by an excited Agitha, who he smiled at fondly and hugged back.

Telma handed him a drink and everyone socialized for a bit. "So Link, where is Dark?" Aura asked.

"Probably sleeping. He never left my side the entire time I was in the hospital. I am sure he is dead tired by now." Link replied. Auru laughed and gulped down the rest of his drink. "Another round Telma?" He hooted. "Anymore acohol and you will destroy my bar like you almost did last time!" Telma shouted back. Auru pouted. "You are no fun!" Link laughed at both of them before the door to the bar opened. He turned around and saw Dark. Dark looked tired but gave Link a happy smile. "I am so glad to see you are alright."

Link walked toward him and hugged him tightly. "You left with me from the hospital." He teased. Dark smiled. "True but seeing you standing alive and well, makes my heart almost burst with happiness."

Link blushed. "Stop saying such mushy things! It isn't like you Dark." Dark laughed. "True but I can't help it when I am with you." Link glanced down and noticed a small box in Dark's hand. "What's that?" He asked. Dark just smiled. "You will see."

The two shared a soft kiss before turning and having a small party with the group. Night hit the town and the group disbanded. Dark and Link walked out of the town to where Agitha would often be in the daytime. They both sat down on a bench and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Dark.. you"

"Link.. I."

Both laughed. "You first." Link replied. Dark smiled. "Link, my whole life, I felt like my only purpose was trying to destroy you. Ganondorf had put it in my head that my life was all about killing you. You helped me realize that my life was about more than that. We have been through a lot these past few days, and I am so glad that it is all finally over. Link, I love you, and I hope that you will spend the rest of your life with me." Dark smiled. Link had the reddest face ever seen on a person and turned away. Dark instantly took this as rejection and his face fell.

Link turned back to Dark and kissed him deeply. Dark gasped in the kiss but quickly closed his eyes and pulled Link closer. After a moment the two pulled away breathless and Dark noticed tears dripping from Link's eyes. "Link? What's wrong?"

Link wiped them away with the back of his hands and laughed. "I am just so happy. I love you so much Dark." Dark's smile grew bigger. "I am so glad, because I have a question to ask you."

"Anything." Link said quickly. Dark got up and moved in front of Link. He got down on one knee and pulled out the box. Link's heart jumped into his throat as Dark opened the box; revealing a plain golden ring. "Will you marry me Link?" Dark asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Link broke into sobs as he nodded hard. "Yes! A m-million times yes!" He choked. Dark stood up and embraced Link. The two held each other for the first time that night as their lives grew even better; for they would live it together.

* * *

**So did everyone like? Finally finished it, even though it took me like 2 months to get the final chapter done xD Sorry folks! **

**Anyway, i do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters, blah blah blah. I DO own the Kibishi and Shijemu, since they are both characters i created for the story :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
